Oneshot of Six
by Gone into the Abyss
Summary: When Sasuke killed Itachi, he expected to die as well. What he didn't count on was for his ex-teammate to rescue him. Will he come back to Konoha? Or will he go astray? Yaoi, SasuNaru Warnings:Eventual Mpreg, Sakura Bashing, Slight Angst, Bad humor
1. Come Back to Me

**Ohayo, minna-san! :D This is the first of my one-shot of possibly six which all connect to each other. The reason why they're seperate is because they each represent a differrent situation (except fo the last which is nearly done ;) ), but please be warned:**

**Warnings: **

**Eventual mpreg (This will be seen in the LAST one-shot which is also the original one-shot, but it's also mentioned)**

**Yaoi (Not really in here, minor hints, that's all. It shows more and more as the one-shots go on)**

**Bad humor (In the later one-shots)**

**Angst (Not much actually, just bits and pieces here and there)**

**Spoilers (For those who do not read/watch the series all the way to the latest one, you may need to go back and do that)**

**Eventual slight-mild Sakura Bashing (I only have this in because I don't want to use Ino because she's needed for something else, and I don't really feel like making a OC)**

**Also, let's pretend that the Uchiha Retrieval Arc (where Itachi and Sasuke fight, while Konoha is fighting against Tobi who's distracting them) didn't happen. This does take place in the Itachi vs. Sasuke arc though...**

_(Edited: 10/10/2011)_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Wow, you must be so lazy to have not even worked on your other stories.**

**Rxypup: HEY! I'll have you know that I've been incredibly busy!**

**Sasuke: Yes, with watching/reading SasuNaru.**

**Rxypup: *nods head sagely* Exactly.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: …**

**Naruto: …You do realize what he just said, right?**

**Rxypup: Yes. I do.**

**Sasuke: …Rxypup doesn't own us.**

**Rxypup: And this is dedicated to my older bro, Evan and his girlfriend, Shaniec! They just got engaged on Sept. 25th! Congrats you guys! :D**

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe he had done it. His life goal was finally achieved, Itachi was dead. But...why? Why...did he feel so empty?<p>

As the seconds passed, the adrenaline that was the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground unconscious began to leave. Sasuke felt his knees buckle as his body fell to the side of his Aniki's non-moving body. With the last of his strength, he pushed himself onto his back. Heavy raindrops cooled his heated body, the barely alive Uchiha didn't move. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do, so why not just die here?

A flash of blond and smiling blue eyes appeared his mind. 'Maybe...there is one place...'

Memories of the place flooded in as Sasuke lay there. Unknown to him, Itachi wasn't entirely dead...yet. Though his world was foggy, he could still hear the sounds around him. He snapped his attention towards his little brother's hoarse voice. "Maybe...I still...have Konoha...to go back to..."

It was only a murmur, and an unlikely event, but it was enough for Itachi to gain enough to strength to turn his lips up into a small smile, peacefully dying the next second.

The sound of soft footsteps as they hit the concrete were faintly heard, as they were drowned out by the rain. A gasp was heard before the footsteps became more louder, rapid. The next second, a figure with yellow fuzz for hair was staring down at him. The Uchiha could make out a kitsune mask before his vision blurred as he blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came to, one of the first things he noticed was that his hands were tied behind his back. The other thing was that their was a blindfold over his eyes, and that his chakra was blocked. The scraping sounds of footsteps told him that his capturer was close.<p>

Suddenly, he was blinded with the bright light of a fire. His eyes slowly adjusted while the person knelt in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened as onyx met blue. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke subconsciously noted that his voice was soft and weak.

Naruto nodded before standing up. The blond was wearing standard Konoha ANBU uniform with a white scarf tied around his neck. His mask lay unattended across the campsite. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How did you find me?" His voice grew stronger with each word. The blond was silent for a moment. "Well..." He began, "I actually didn't expect to find you like I did."

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_The winds blew against Naruto, unusually stronger than he thought. He was returning home from a three day mission of delivering an important scroll and had finished early with one day to go. He would normally be going at his highest speed to return home so he could fulfill his promise to spar with Lee the next day, but something was telling him to wait around in the trees he was currently jumping through._

_It could either be Kyuubi, who was relatively nice when he wanted to be, or an inner voice. _

**_Nope, not your conscious_**_. Kyuubi growled out, having been awakened by the blond's stray thoughts. Naruto stopped. 'Why not?'_

**_Because I ate him since I can't eat you. _**

_'...'_

_There was nothing to answer to that statement. _

_When hearing no more of a response from the demon, Naruto assumed that he had gone back to sleep. Suddenly, the tension rose up multiple notches. The blond nearly froze at the amount of killing intent. What could be releasing such a huge amount?_

_'Whatever it is, it's not good,' He decided as he began to move towards it. His eyes widened and Naruto forced himself to stop. Up ahead were some ten headed snake and some ugly ass knight in armor. 'What the hell?' _

_Naruto could only stare in pure horror as they attacked each other before a flash of light appeared, causing him to look away. After a while, it began to gradually dull before he was finally able to see. Naruto looked back where he saw the huge monstrosities. They were gone along with the almost unbearable tension. He jumped down from his spot in te nearby trees and ran towards the site to investigate._

_Upon arriving, Naruto slowed down to a walk, gazing over the rubble and severely damaged houses. On some of the debris, he spotted the Uchiha symbol, the _Uchiwa_. Naruto looked up and gasped. Two lumps that he was sure were humans lay under a wall that had the huge symbol on it._

_He hurried over. 'N-nani? Sasuke? Itachi?'_

_Naruto checked the pulse of both and fore the nth time that day, he was surprised. "Sasuke? You killed him?" He asked aloud, more to himself than to the unconscious Uchiha. Deciding that it was better if he gave Sasuke some of the medical attention he learned from Tsunade and surprisingly, Kyuubi, he pulled the barely alive Uchiha on to his back. The blond faltered slightly under Sasuke's superior weight, but he caught himself from falling to the ground and quickly moved away from the site._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at Naruto in surprise. Was their fight as huge to be seen like that?<p>

Then, remembering the part of medical attention, he looked over himself, seeing bandages securely wrapped around his injuries. "Are they too tight?"

Before he knew it, the blond was once again in front of him. Sasuke was slightly surprised, he didn't feel Naruto move so fast, but then his attention was more focused on the pieces of linen covering his wounds. Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as the blond began to fuss over him.

"They're fine, now stop," The Uchiha growled, a little uneased by Naruto's close presence. The blond seemed to notice his closeness and blushed before pulling away. Naruto sat on the other side, staring intently at the raven. Sasuke stared back. They stayed like this for a while before Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So...do you know what are you going to do? Since...you know, Itachi's dead..." Silence was the answer. Sasuke had actually never thought of what he would do after he killed Itachi, having thought he would most likely die afterwards. He was close, but Sasuke never counted on the his former teammate to be nearby.

"...I'll take that as a no," Naruto sighed, "Sasuke...as the law states, I should bring you back as you're a missing-nin..."

The blond trailed off, saying the end of the sentence in his thoughts. 'Only to be either executed, or put in captivity for life...'

Sasuke easily read between the lines. "So...they'll kill me if I come back?" Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes widened in slight surprise and shock. The Uchiha chuckled. "You're as easy to read as you were before, dobe."

The blond pouted, making something in Sasuke get a little turned on. "Don't call me dobe, teme," Naruto puffed his chest out with pride, "I'm in the ANBU now."

"As well as the same dobe who whose mouth couldn't match his skills," Sasuke interjected, causing Naruto to deflate. "Is my only choice to die or be imprisoned?"

Naruto thought a little. "If someone the council and Hokage approve of stands up for you, you'll most likely be allowed to live, under conditions of course," There was once again silence. "You know..." Naruto began, trying to break the ever present quiet, "I'll stand up for you...And so will the rest of Konoha 11."

The Uchiha was quiet before he closed his eyes and looked into Naruto's eyes. "You'll actually do that? For someone who tried to kill you?"

Naruto slightly flinched at the memories, hoping that the Uchiha hadn't noticed it. Sasuke was aware of it anyway because he was watching Naruto intently, taking in every emotion and movement the blond made. "Positive."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped, his Sharingan flared for a second before turning off due to the chakra restraints.

"Because..." 'I love you.' "You're my best friend," The blond made sure his voice didn't crack. How he wanted to say those three words, but he knew that Sasuke would be disgusted and chances of him coming back would be greatly affected in the worst kind of way. He knew that Sasuke would most likely look for a girl to restore his clan. While he, himself, could bear children due a merging with Kyuubi, who was a hermaphrodite, Sasuke would probably reject him and any possible children.

Sasuke's eyes softened a little at the response, though he felt a little disappointed and saddened by it. "If that's the case..." Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked directly at Sasuke, "I'll come back to Konoha...to_...home_."

The grateful and relieved smile that appeared on Naruto's face made Sasuke reject all his doubts about his decision. The smile...was different. It actually showed a true emotion unlike the others he had seen in there childhood. Sasuke grinned softly, Naruto didn't notice it, but felt the negative feelings in Sasuke leave.*

'If I get to see you smile like that...Then...I know that I made the right choice.'

* * *

><p><strong>*I decided that since Kyuubi as taught Naruto healing and such, he would allow Naruto heightened senses and his ability to sense emotions. This doesn't mean that Kyuubi's a softy; he'll have those sadistic moments... <strong>

**And that is the end of #1! #2 is under planning and will not be released until after September. **

**I hope you guys like this! Comment, review, and stay tuned! :D**

**I'd also like to thank Stalker-san for giving me the heads up on a part of my writing. Thank you!**

_**Kitsune-Hime**_


	2. Talk To Me

**Yay! 2nd installment! :D** **I thank those that reviewed and read the first one, and hope that you like this one. ^_^**

**Warnings: Eventual Mpreg, Slight-Mild Sakura Bashing, Yaoi, SasuNaru hints, implied NejiGaa, slight OOC Naruto, slight OOC Sasuke, somewhat friendly Kyuubi, and bad attempts at humor.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto: Good lord, she's doing another one! **

**Sasuke: Atleast we know she's working...**

**Naruto: :P BUT NOT ON THE RIGHT STUFF! She should be writing for her other stories, like Trust in Me. People must be thinking it's abandoned.**

**Rxypup: *appears looking angry* IT'S NOT ABANDONED! *looks shy and nervous* I just forgot about it...**

**Naruto: ...Don't talk to me. *walks away***

**Rxypup: Aw, don't be like that, Naru-chan! *runs after him***

**Sasuke: ...Rxypup doesn't own us.**

**Format:**

_Naruto's separate thoughts_

Sasuke's separate thoughts

_Naruto & Sasuke_

'Thoughts.'

"Speech/Whispers."

**Kyuubi**

**Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai**

(Things in parenthesis are either an author's note that can't wait till the end, an emphasis on something just said, or they explain something)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Talk To Me<em>**

* * *

><p>"There he is."<p>

"That boy?"

_The looks..._

"Yeah."

"I heard of him, he's the one who caused Uchiha-san to leave."

_The whispers..._

"He's a demon, that's what he is."

_The insults..._

"Are you sure? He looks like a normal teenage. Well, besides being a shinobi, of course."

"Hmp, what are you? A demon lover?"

One of the villager's glared at the one who dared to oppose his thoughts towards the nearby blond. The younger man glared back. "No! I bet he's just misunderstood!"

SMACK!

THUD!

The poor villager was smacked to the ground. He grasped his cheek in pain as the standing man smirked, feeling superior. Others watched the scene in disgust or glee. Unbeknownst to all of them, the blond that they were arguing about was hiding on a nearby rooftop, watching over the scene with a heavy heart.

_The innocents who go through pain...to defend me..._

Naruto sighed and slid down the wall he was using for support.

He was wearing a black tee with black sweatpants, not really in the mood to wear orange, and wore his white scarf which he very much liked since it was a gift from most of his friends, senseis, Tsunade, and Shizune for his last birthday. It was also a replacement for the necklace that had been destroyed in his fight with Pein/Nagato. _*1_

It's been like this since Sasuke had returned about a week ago. The village soon became divided because of different thoughts and points of views.

One side was the one who believed that Naruto was the blame for the Uchiha's defection to Otogakure. They saw Sasuke innocent in this entire situation, and Naruto as the villain. This side also despised and threw rocks at him and his supporters. They called themselves the "Demon Haters" (A/N: I know, not very creative, but I come with all of this on the spot. :P). The "Demon Haters" had the most members.

Another division called themselves the "Innocents". They believed that both Naruto and Sasuke were innocent and the taunts of power from Orochimaru made the hebi at fault. The division also believed that the two teens had their faults in the situation. This side contained the least inside its group. They were mainly neutral and there to help stop major fights as the ANBU made their way to the spot.

The last ones were the "Supporters" who thought that Naruto was the victim of it all and Sasuke's the villain. It contained the average amount out of the three groups.

Naruto knew that only one of his friends was in the "Innocents", and that was Shino and the rest of the Aburame clan.

As a Inuzuka, who thought that family loyalty was very important, Kiba, who thought as the Konoha 12 (back when they were genins) were family, found Sasuke guilty of hurting a "family member" and was in the "Supporters". The others followed Kiba's reason or simply thought that what Sasuke did to Naruto was unforgivable. Naruto wasn't sure which group Gaara and his siblings were in.

The only one who had joined the "Demon Haters" was Sakura. As soon as the Uchiha had stepped within seeing distance of Konoha, the pinkette had ran over and began to fawn over Sasuke, not even bothering to thank Naruto for keeping his promise. She hadn't even pitched in to buy the exquisite scarf he was currently wearing.

Why the sudden change? None of them knew, Shikamaru decided that it was too troublesome to try figuring out why. The rest agreed with the lazy brunette without much question.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto stood up and began making his way to the training grounds so he could spar with Lee. It had taken Naruto about three days to drag Sasuke back home since Naruto had insisted that the Uchiha was in no condition to be walking. The blond would never forget the smirk that always appeared when he struggled with Sasuke's weight on him. Lee understood and in a bout of youthfulness had told Naruto that they could do a make-up spar whenever.

_"JUST SHOW UP AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS WHEN YOU WANT A SPAR OF YOUTH, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!"_ Lee had said/shouted/proclaimed.

The blond laughed at the Taijutsu user's enthusiasm and told him that he surely will, and recently, Naruto's been sparring with Lee, occasionally tag teaming with the latter when the other members of the Konoha 11, plus Sai, wanted to spar as well. 'I wonder if any of them are waiting for me,' He thought as he ran to the fields.

"Hey, Lee? Want to-" His sentence stopped as the cheerful smile present on his face fell when he noticed that not only Lee was at the training grounds, but Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke. All of them wore their Shinobi attire.

Everyone but Sakura and Sasuke were looking away, or gazing at the pair, annoyance and dislike present in their eyes. Sakura glared back at them for glaring at 'her Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke just looked at them all with a stoic expression.

Naruto blushed at the sight of Sasuke. 'Why can't I hate him?' He asked himself, 'I mean, he nearly killed me, left me for dead, and ignores or refuses any contact towards or from me. So, WHY CAN'T I HATE HIM!' The blond screamed this question in his head, not noticing he had awakened Kyuubi in the process. Deciding that it would be, as the lazy brunette would say, 'troublesome' to reprimand the blond, he instead listened to see what had caught his 'host's' attention.

'Thank Kami that they haven't heard me,' Naruto hid behind a tree as yelling began to be heard. Maybe he'll get some information on what was going on?

"For the last time, you can't join unless you're in a full three member group." He heard Kiba shout. Akamaru, his trusty canine companion growled at the irritation in his master's voice.

"But Sai is on a mission, and there's no way that Naruto can keep up with us!" Sakura whined, before waving her hand dismissively, "Why can't Ino-pig, Shikamaru, or Chouji be on our team?" Neji sighed, feeling as if he had explained this multiple times already, which he has.

"That is because Team 10 is coming, as well as the Sand Siblings since this is their last day in Konoha."

"So you either find Naruto and ask him to join. Or not spar at all," Shino added, pushing his glasses back up his nose. The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, three puffy clouds appeared, only to be fanned away, revealing the two mentioned groups. A flushed Ino who stood close to a blushing Chouji while Shikamaru and Temari had positioned themselves next to each other, looking bored. Kankuro stood behind them while Gaara was placed somewhere near Neji. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the placements.

**Ooh, the Hyuuga and the Kazekage, I like! **Naruto heard Kyuubi purred from within the seal. Naruto blinked wondering when the fox had woken up from his nap. Resolving to ask later, he grinned slyly. 'It's also perfect blackmail for whenever.'

Kyuubi was surprised before he began to mockingly wipe away tears from his eyes. **Oh, I KNEW I had some sort of impact on you, ya little bastard!**

The blond could feel the anime sweatdrop on his head before tuning back in on the conversation. Sasuke could be seen walking away while everyone watched after him. Sakura huffed and stomped her foot.

"I bet you guys were just too scared to fight Sasuke-kun!" Then she whipped her hair (Yes, WHIPPED IT) in an (un)attractive manner before stomping off.

**...Did she just throw a hissy fit? **Naruto shrugged and began to turn so he could go home.

"Why, konban wa, Naruto," The sudden sound of hearing his name surprised him, and he began to fall...only to be caught by the back of his shirt and quickly pulled up. He leaned against his hiding tree as he glared at Neji's smirking face. "Can't hide from the **Byukugan**, Uzumaki-san."

A growl from Naruto's throat stopped the Hyuuga's gloat. Neji chuckled and made the gesture to follow him out into the open. He knew Naruto would follow; why would he hide from the friends that he worked hard to keep?

The scowls (or unemotional, blank faces) were quickly replaced with a warm smile or grin as a hello when they noticed Naruto's entrance. Gaara nodded towards Naruto in greeting when the blond had walked over. The kitsune smirked and began to whisper in the redhead's ear before pulling back, a satisfied smile on his face. Everyone wondered what the blond told the young Kazekage, if the widened eyes and slight blush on his face was anything to go by, but for their own safety, most didn't say anything.

"Ne, Kazekage-sama? Why are you blushing?" Kiba asked. I did say MOST didn't I?

"Eh? W-why are you staring at me like that? A-and w-why's your-HOLY SHIT!" "DIE."

Shino shook his head as Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari began to calm the redhead. Kiba, meanwhile, was hiding in a nearby tree; Akamaru, faithfully, sitting under it. When they finally had a relaxed Kazekage and Inuzuka it was alreadymidday. Deciding that there was nothing else to do, they began to spar with each other, having resolved to do two vs two while the rest watch.

By the time it was night, the teens were worn out and chattering excitedly about what how well they did.

"Hey, guys?" Heads turned to the blond jinchuriki, who blushed slightly at the attention, "Why didn't you let Sasuke and Sakura join in the spar?" He had stopped calling the pinkette with the '-chan' suffix a while ago. They stared at Naruto.

"Naruto..." Gaara said slowly, "Why would you care if they joined?" The others agreed, leaving the blond a bit flustered. "Well, it's just that-"

"They're jerks," Kiba cut in, getting a few nods of compliance. Naruto glared at Kiba in annoyance while the mutt shrugged. "It's true..."

"I don't care if it's true! It was unfair since they could've easily joined if you guys did a two vs. two or one vs. one!" Naruto scolded, getting bitter looks from his friends. He didn't care, nor did he want to hear their excuses. Tenten shot him a disgusted look. "You're not actually defending Haruno, are you?"

"Hell no!" The blond looked taken back like he just got spit on. His answer caused a few eyebrows to raise. "So...you're defending Uchiha?" Neji inquired.

Naruto's face began to heat up at the mention of Sasuke. "I-Iie! N-no way!" From his left side, Hinata stared at his face. "D-Demo, Naruto-kun. You're b-blushing."

Hinata's stuttering had lowered quite a bit as she matured, making it much easier to understand. Though, this didn't help in Naruto's case as his face reddened with each word she spoke. The others began to have a strange glint in their eyes as mischievous smirks appeared on each of their faces. Naruto shuddered at the attention.

**Naruto, if I was you, I'd run. **Kyuubi advised, feeling a little creeped out himself. 'Would it even work?' **Probably not, but it's a suggestion.**

Before the blond could follow the kitsune's recommendation, Chouji and Ino held down his arms so he couldn't escape. Hinata sat behind him, just in case he did free himself. Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru sat them selves in front of the blond jinchuriki so they could question him while the others surrounded them as defense.

Shikamaru was first. "So...do you like that troublesome Uchiha?" He asked, bored on the outside, but very interested in his friend's apparent crush.

Naruto stuttered before shaking his head, not trusting his voice. Neji raised an elegant eyebrow. "Iie? But I thought you would like to see him...naked on a bed, moaning your name."

The girls blushed from crudeness, and if possible, Naruto's face was even redder. 'Good lord, the positions that we could use...'

**Kit...you have a dirty mind. **Kyuubi snickered as he watched how his "host's" friends question him. Naruto currently was as red as a tomato, from both his friends and his 'tenant' who kept sending mental images of the 'positions'. Gaara decided to finish it off.

"Or perhaps..." He gained a sadistic smile, sending shudders down everyone's back, "You would prefer him pounding into you."

This was the final straw, seeing as all the girls and Naruto fainted from such thoughts. Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Shikamaru blushed from such thoughts, I mean, if you looked at Naruto; it was easy to see that he was hot.

His body had feminine curves that girls would kill for, something that caused Sai to get multiple injuries from even mentioning it. Well-toned muscles, neither too big or small, caressed the golden tan skin that he possessed, and the baby fat that once was present on his face were replaced with slender cheeks that were adorned by his whisker marks. Baby blue eyes shone with innocence with hints of wisdom and playfulness were hidden by the bangs of Naruto's golden yellow hair. The golden locks reached his shoulders, having a reddish tint at the end. They framed his face perfectly. In short, Naruto was like a sex goddess (not god, people have decided that he looked too feminine to be so).

When he wasn't receiving glares for some of the villagers hate for the 'demon', he was getting lustful gazes from men and few women as well as glares of jealousy and hatred. Of course, our dear blond seemed to not know of these glances because he always held a look of confusion when his friends mentioned it.

Out of the corner of a very excited Kiba's eye, he noticed Shino running behind a tree, his hands holding his nose. Gaara was the only one who remained unaffected by it all, even though he was the cause of it. Shaking his head, he called out for his sand to carry him and Naruto. "I'm taking him home. Kankuro, carry Temari back to the hotel; we'll leave when she wakes. Ja ne."

Just like that, Gaara had floated up into the sky and flew in the direction of Naruto's apartment, leaving everyone else to deal with their 'little' problems.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sasuke; Late Evening<em>**

Onyx eyes glared at the ceiling of his room. It was late at night and he should be eating dinner by now, but Uchiha Sasuke didn't want to eat. Why should he?

No one's here...

Sasuke knew how to cook, but it'd never take the place of his Okaa-san's, Uchiha Mikoto, cooking. He missed coming home from theNinjaAcademyand stop to breathe in the wonderful aromas of supper. Itachi would probably ruffle his hair in greeting while his mother would smile and pull him for a warm hug. Soon after, his father would come in and a grunt out a greeting before sitting down at the table.

The days that were cherished are replaced with days of agony.

He had decided earlier that day to find Naruto and start a conversation with him. The blond jinchuriki was usually found around the training grounds, so he thought he'd start there. Sakura saw and began to pester Sasuke about where he was going and if she could come. The raven had ignored her during the walk to the training grounds. Sadly, it was a very long walk.

Note to Self: Get ears checked, that pink bitch might've talked them deaf.

When he got there, however, the rest of Konoha 11 was there. When he had returned, none of them made an effort to befriend and much rather kept their distance from him. Not like he cared, but at that point, they were the only ones who would know where Naruto was and Sasuke was pretty sure he was now where near their good graces.

Sakura had practically shouted for them to tell her what they were doing. The group stared at them before Hinata stuttered out that they were sparring. From there, there was a huge arguement on letting Sasuke and Sakura join. The Uchiha didn't say a thing during it all, and decided to leave and look for Naruto else where. The Pinkette had ruined his chances of finding the location of the blond. He was not mad, he was FURIOUS.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 Weeks Later; Around <em>****_Midnight_****_..._**

Sasuke was furious, no, pissed was more like it. For the past two weeks, he had tried to get the chance to talk to Naruto, but the blond avoided him. It didn't help that any of his nearby friends would alert the jinchuriki when Sasuke was near.

Not to mention that Sakura had become a thorn in his side as soon as he stepped foot into Konoha, and because he was trying to stay out of the bad side of Tsunade (who still punched him out of the office whenever they finished a talk), he had taken to avoiding her (which was nearly impossible). The raven's mood lightened when he felt the familiar chakra signature that was the blond's at the training grounds. Naruto was the only one there. Sasuke smirked. 'FINALLY.'

Naruto panted as he his chest heaved in and out. He had been blowing some steam from a fight between the 'Demon Haters' and 'Supporters' had occurred earlier that day. He was walking home with Neji who had taken him out to Ichiraku's as an after-spar treat, and because they were in the village, Neji didn't have his **Byukugan** active.

There was already too much ill-intent in the air for Naruto to be able to sense Sakura who crept behind him and pulled him down into the ground. Everything in the area seemed to stop before Neji pushed Sakura off of his blond friend and they began to fight. As if this fight was the signal, multiple members of the two groups began to sprout and fight. Time slowed for Naruto during this time, as he stared in horror as the inhabitants of Konoha began to attack their fellow villagers.

It wasn't long before members of the 'Innocent' group quickly began to stop the vicious brawls, but to no avail because as soon as they stopped one fight, another of the already ceased fights broke out once again. It all went downhill as soon as the ANBU arrived.

Naruto shook his head, trying to forget the horrible scene when something caught his attention. It was an emotion, he was sure. Not a bad one, more like a saddened and hopeful feeling. Too caught up in figuring out what he was sensing, he didn't notice Sasuke sneak up in front of him until the raven had pushed him onto the soft grass.

He gasped and began to squirm, but the Uchiha held his wrists above his head while straddling the blond. Sasuke held back a moan; The dobe's squirming was giving him a hard-on. Finally, Naruto stopped, giving Sasuke a good look of the blond's face.

Golden hair was tousled and strewn across the grass as angry blue eyes glared into hard, determined onyx. "Get OFF, Sasuke," Naruto growled. Sasuke's eyes hardened even more. "Iie, not until we settle this."

"Settle what?" Naruto exclaimed and attempted to push the Uchiha off his body, but Sasuke held fast. "Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't like being dominated so easily, damnit!

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Why haven't you greeted me with your smile like always?

Sasuke questioned, unconsciously gripping hard enough on Naruto's wrists to cause some bruising. The blond winced, making Sasuke ease up with softened, apologetic eyes.

"I wasn't avoiding you!" Naruto lied.

_I was running away._

"Naruto, don't lie, you have been eluding me. Don't you think I didn't want to talk to you?"

Don't you think I would have liked hearing your voice again?

Naruto sneered. "Well, excuse me! I didn't know that Uchiha-sama wanted to talk to a lowly demon like ME!"

Kyuubi, who had been listening in on the conversation, winced at his container's last sentence. The kitsune had been with the blond for his entire life, and never had he heard him call himself a demon. It greatly saddened him, considering he had taken to think of Naruto as his a part of his kind. **Kit...**

SMACK!

Blue eyes widened as Sasuke panted angrily, the tomoes of his **Sharingan **spun quickly around the pupil. Naruto felt his cheek burn from where Sasuke had smacked him across the face, causing his head to turn sideways.

"Don't you EVER call yourself that." Sasuke growled. Naruto continued staring sideways, too stunned to retort. The Uchiha's grasp tightened to the point where Naruto couldn't feel his hands anymore, he began to whimper as the hanyou in him began to give in. "Sasuke! STOP!" The blond shouted as he began to struggle from underneath the Uchiha once again.

The raven blinked before once again giving a guilty look and sat up, pulling Naruto with him. The blond felt his face heat up when it rested on Sasuke's chest as the Uchiha pulled himself off of Naruto. When he was done, Naruto immediately pulled back and rubbed his wrists, thankful that Sasuke had let go.

"Look..." The hard voice of said raven caused the blond to glance up from his massaging. Sasuke gulped, he had to swallow his pride in order to do this. "G-gomennasai," It was hardly heard, but the blond could make it out. (A/N: HOLY SHIT THE WORLD'S GOING TO END! O_O)

Naruto blinked once. Then twice. Then another blink before a sly smirk crawled into his face. "Oh? Care to say that again, Teme?"

Sasuke mentally groaned. 'I should've know the Dobe would've taken advantage of this.'

"Gomennasai..." Sasuke muttered the word slightly louder than before. "Who would've thought that the great and mighty Uchiha would be apologizing?" Naruto managed to say before _laughing out loud_. _*2_

Sasuke scowled before smirking. "And what about you? I heard from a little...flower that a certain blond wanted me to join the spar."

The laughter quickly died down and was replaced with an owlish look from Naruto. His eyes narrowed. "Damn you, Ino," Sasuke's smirk remained, and it was beginning to tick Naruto off. "What are you smirking about?" If possible, the smirk became wider. "Did you miss me, Dobe?"

Naruto punched Sasuke's should lightly, "Of course I did! We're friends, aren't we?-"

_Just friends…_

Just friends? Is that all we be?

"AND DON'T CALL ME DOBE!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'll stop calling you 'Dobe' when you stop acting like one."

A low, warning growl from Naruto's throat stopped Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.

"…Are you…growling?" The blond blinked before looking away, shyly. "Well, you can say it's a...er 'trait' I picked up from Kyuubi..." There was period of silence as Naruto let the words sink in, "...A 'trait' picked up from Kyuubi, huh?" Sasuke reached out and took hold of Naruto's chin, pulling his face it faced him. The blond blushed at the fact that Sasuke's face was no more than three centimeters from his.

"It's a rather hot trait," Naruto flushed and tried to move back, but Sasuke had a firm hold. Suddenly, Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin and smirked as the blond tumbled backwards from the sudden movement, "Hn...Dobe."

"TEME!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again as the blond glared at him. Then, Naruto stared at the moon, "It's getting late. We should probably go home."

Though, in wonder at how the blond knew how late it was, Sasuke nodded and they both stood up. They nodded to each other as a goodbye before walkinghome in their respective directions.

_Osayumi... my hatsukoi. *3_

* * *

><p><strong>*1- It's the Invasion of Konoha Arc, I believe.<strong>

**2*- BOXES OF COOKIES AND SASUNARU SEXTAPES WO THOSE WHO FIGURE OUT WHY THIS IS ITALIC! XD (This goes to the anonymous reviewer, CandlyLove123)**

**3*- Big thanks to Taoito Takenochi for telling me! :D**

**And that's the 2nd installment. The next one should be out, hopefully on Halloween because it MAJORLY has to do with it!**

**Please review and fav! I love to hear opinions or suggestions to make my stories better. :D**

_**Kitsune-Hime**_


	3. Be With Me

**AHA! THIRD ONE-SHOT! I cannot tell you how astonished I have been! Over 1,450 hits and only THREE reviews? C'mon guys, give me some love. D: Well...I guess I can't complain since this has 15 favs and 7 alerts. :)**

**Now that my little drama is over, HAPPY MANY DAYS LATE HALLOWEEN! :D I'm went as a Yaoi witch so I can spread SasuNaru love around ****West Chester****, ****Ohio**** yesterday. 8D We came back late so I couldn't work on this, ad then I got lazy because I lost inspiration. :/**

**A vid for SasuNaru gave me some inspiration to write, tho! If you want to view it and see, review and ask or pm me and I'll pm you the link. :)**

**Warnings: Eventual Mpreg, Slight-Mild Sakura Bashing, Yaoi, SasuNaru hints, slight OOC Naruto, slight OOC Sasuke, somewhat friendly Kyuubi, and bad attempts at humor. Also, it's a little rushed and cheesy at the end, so I'll come back and edit when I'm not feeling so stressed.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sasuke: *is dressed in a vampire costume, smirks* I love you, Rxypup.**

**Rxypup: :P Well give that love to Naruto if you please. After all, he does belong to you. *snorts***

**Sasuke: *shakes head* But you were the one who got him drunk enough to get it.**

**Naruto: *appears looking angry, and becomes angrier when he feels the smirk on his ass* YOU BITCH!**

**Rxypup: *remains calm* Oh come now, Naruto. We both know it's true. :)**

**Naruto: *glares at her while Sasuke runs his hand on his behind***

**Sasuke: *reads the tattoo that's present on it* "Uzumaki Naruto, Property of Uchiha Sasuke".**

**Naruto: NO ONE OWNS ME.**

**Rxypup: Except for Sasuke. *laughs when Naruto deflates and Sasuke smirks* And this is dedicated to my newfound, boyfriend! Love you, baby! :D**

**Format:**

'Thoughts.'

"Speech/Whispers."

**Kyuubi**

**Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai**

(Things in parenthesis are either an author's note that can't wait till the end, an emphasis on something just said, or they explain something)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Be With Me<em>**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's automatically walked to the front of the Uchiha complex to get the mail. His mind was too focused on what had occurred last night, where they had had sparred with each other before catching a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. After they had finally talked to each other, which was three months ago, they began to hang out like Sasuke had never left. The Uchiha had also managed to finally convince himself that he held <em>some <em>sort of feeling towards the blond, but wouldn't truly admit it.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" The raven turned his head in the direction of the sound to see the Yamanaka girl running towards him. Though, she didn't feel anything towards him now, she still called him 'Sasuke-kun' out of habit. Ino had her eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her knees, panting. She should train more if she was getting tired from just a run through the village. Granted, it was very huge as well as a huge marketing day and she had been running all over to give her friend's the notice.

Sasuke glared coldly at Ino, before putting on a stoic face. Naruto had asked him to try and reconnect with their friends, and while Sasuke doubted they would accept him back whole-heartedly, he agreed when Naruto had pulled up the 'Kit face'. He still wondered where the hell Naruto had pulled that headband with a pair of red kitsune ears sewn on the top from. From his ass, perhaps?

"Ahem," Sasuke blinked, clearing out his thoughts before looking down at Ino who had her hands on her hips. A sly smirk graced her lips while there was a mysterious glint in her baby blue eyes. "Why Sasuke, were you thinking of our dear blond friend?" She asked as she stared at his scowling face.

"Aren't you blond?" It was now his turn to smirk while Ino frowned. "You know I meant Naruto-kun," She sighed, "Look, I'm only giving you a chance because I promised Naruto-kun. The best way to start..." She held up a small scroll for Sasuke to take, "Is with this," she continue as he slowly removed the scroll from her hand and began to read what it contained.

"I'm having a party at my house for Halloween this weekend at 8:30 p.m for both Halloween and a time for Naruto to receive his very late birthday presents since it's one of his favorite holidays (though, many suspected it was because there was a lot of the color orange hung around the village that day). I have already told everyone else about it, making you the last one," Her face began to redden as a shy smile appeared on her lips, "It's also a celebration about Chouji-kun and I getting together..."

Sasuke stared at the blond. Sure, he had known that Ino and Chouji were very close, but he hadn't expected this devolvement. "Well...congratulations."

Ino looked shocked at the fact that Sasuke had approved of her boyfriend before frowning. "Arigotou, but save that for the party!" Her frown became deeper and darker, "Speaking of that, Lee couldn't keep his mouth shut and Forehead-san now knows of the party. She practically yelled at me in the village square today about how unfair it is that she didn't get an invitation." The Uchiha's mood darkened as well.

"So this means that she'll be there?" Sasuke growled when Ino glumly nodded, "If I could, I'd spray my house with a Sakura Repellant." She tried to sound cheerful, but it came out bland and sour.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay, but tell me, who's coming that I _know _I won't try and severely injure because they annoyed the hell out of me." Ino laughed, feeling her spirits risen slightly before she put a hand to her slender chin in thought.

"Hm...Chouji-kun is definitely going to be there. So will Kiba, Lee, Sai, and Neji. Hinata says that she has a spar with her little sister but she'll be coming around as soon as she could. Naruto-kun told me that he'll see if he could come, though I think he's a little down because we hid a lot of his birthday presents to give them to him at the party.

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro, and Temari are not going to come due to affairs in their village. Shikamaru had been sent there a few days ago to help and will not be able to come back in time. Shino has clan business but will come at around9 o'clock. Of course, we know that Forehead-san's coming," Ino rolled her eyes," And I think that's about it."

Sasuke nodded in thanks as she smiled. "Hope to see you there!" She began to run off in the direction of the Akimichi compound, but as she did, she called back to him, "Oh, and don't forget to wear a costume, as well as bring a present for Naruto!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later; <strong>__**7:15 A.M**__**; In Naruto's Apartment**_

It was the day of the party with only a few hours left of preparation, and a certain blond was sulking in his small apartment on one of the chairs to his dining table. The Kyuubi shook his head while his 'host' brooded. **Don't turn emo on me, gaki. **That seemed to cause the blond to straighten.

'Never, you cruel bastard,' Defiance was laced in Naruto's mental voice as he announced this to his inner demon. Kyuubi mocked hurt. **Me? Cruel? Why that doesn't do me any justice.**

'NOTHING does you justice,' Naruto countered. The fox demon rolled his crimson eyes. **You're just mad because your friends forgot your birthday, isn't it?**

'...'

**...I was right? **

'Urasai, kitsune.' Kyuubi sighed at the foul mood Naruto refused to get out of. **I bet they had something planned for you, but it got delayed considering that you spent practically all day in the forest.**

In his earliest years of life, Naruto always remembered pain whether it was emotionally or physically. While almost everyday during those times, he endured one of the two or both; the days that were called his 'birthdays' were the worst. He had withstood so much of it on those days that Naruto decided to hide out in the forest that surrounded the village. Over the time that the blond jinchuriki grew and gained friends, he began to trust them enough to tell them about Kyuubi and where they would most likely find him on October 10th.

For the last couple of years, he actually hasn't gone into the forest for hiding because the village had come to accept him, but thanks to a certain Uchiha's arrival back in Konoha *cough*, Naruto decided to leave in order to avoid fights.

The blond sighed, silently agreeing with the kitsune. 'Okay, but what will I wear? I don't have a costume...' Naruto stared into the full body mirror that leaned against the wall of the room. Kyuubi smirked. **Just give me control, and I'll do the rest.**

Naruto stared at the mirror, imagining it was the grinning face of the demon. '...Hell no, and besides, can't you already control me?'

Kyuubi waved a clawed paw in dismissal of the thought. **Yes, but it takes a lot of energy to just force my chakra over you. If you grant permission, it gives me easier access.**

Naruto subconsciously nodded in understanding. 'My answer's still no.' Kyuubi pouted (IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END?). **Don't you trust me? **'Not really.'

**Wow, that hurts. **'Kyuubi, there is no way I'll actually say "I give you permission to take over".'

**...You just said it.** There was glee hidden somewhere in that blank-sounding voice. The blond's eyes widened. 'Wait-do-'

Before Naruto could stop him, Kyuubi took over, leaving the blond in a world of black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night; At the Party<em>**

The party was hopping with all the welcome guests (and a very unwelcome guest *cough*) satisfied with the great variety of snacks and a chance to catch up with old friends. One person hung at a table in the corner, watching the others play around. Ino and Tenten had tried to get him to enjoy the party, but Sasuke wasn't having it. This caused the discouraged girls to leave him alone for thirty minutes before people began to wonder about the teen of the night (besides Chouji and Ino).

Everyone (besides a certain pinkette) had agreed to bring the presents that they couldn't give to Naruto for his birthday, and were anticipating the his face when he received them, but the blond had yet to show up.

"Ino, where's Naruto?" Neji asked irritated. Ino sighed sadly, running a hand through her wispy, blond hair. "I don't know, I thought he would come, but he must be upset..." She replied, truthfully. The brunette narrowed his eyes into a cold stare. "Well, then. Maybe-"

Any music, voice, or sound that was heard a few moments before went silent the second the door opened to reveal a figure.

"N-Naruto?" Ino inquired. Her eyes stared at the silhouette of her fellow blond. Naruto blushed slightly with a warm smile, though there was stiffness present in it. "Er...hi?" All of the guests could see why he was acting a little awkward.

The blond was dressed up in a fishnet shirt over a crimson shirt with a tight, black jacket which hugged his body. His bottoms were some ebony shorts that were cut short just above his thigh. Naruto's feet were adorned by knee-high black boots that had tuffs of red fur decorating it. Nine maroon fox tails danced behind him while a matching pair of fox ears twitched on his head. What completed and totally complimented his outfit was the black collar around his neck, the _Uchiwa_ dangling from it.

'Damn you Kyuubi,' Naruto mentally cursed his inner demon. **It's for the best kit, besides. This gives you a chance to get used to feeling of tails and ears. **Kyuubi tried to come up with an excuse to appease the agitated jinchuriki. 'Fine, but just this once.'

One pair of eyes, belonging to a certain Uchiha dressed in a vampire outfit. This attire consisted of a white shirt covered by a grey sweatshirt. The hooded sweatshirt had black graffiti-style writing all over it. Over his legs were black jeans and for his feet were white shoes with the same graffiti-style as the jacket. Sharp, plastic fangs were fitted perfectly into his mouth (NO, HE'S NOT SPARKLING). *1

Sasuke had to gaze at the blond only once before it he had to violently fight down the impulse of possibly raping the kitsune (Naruto would probably enjoy it so he couldn't be considered raping, now can it? XD). When onyx eyes spotted the collar and its token, all thoughts of suppressing the urge were lifted as Sasuke happily jumped a surprised Naruto.

The excited chatter about Naruto's arrival and chosen costume was quickly quieted down as Sasuke began to kiss the blond into the wooden floor. There was a pause before the rustling of cameras became known. Neji smirked and shook his head. 'He FINALLY did something.'

Everyone, besides Sasuke and Naruto, knew how much they were crushing on the other. While there was a few arguments here and there, they agreed that if the two got together, that they would give their full support. Though, a few have warned that if Sasuke hurt Naruto in any way, that they would castrate him.

Soon, cheers and excited talking filled the silence and the party quickly picked up. Though, none of that seemed to matter to Naruto. Everything around him had gone into slow motion before he felt the aching pain of his back hitting the floor being replaced by a pleasure-filled shiver as Sasuke planted his lips on his own.

'Kami, this better than what I thought,' Naruto moaned. Sasuke, taking advantage of it, slid in his tongue teasing and encouraging his own to play. The two appendages began to explore each other's cavern, fighting for dominance while doing so.

Ino, as much as she loved the show, began to put a curtain around the two. This brought a huge protest from a few of the fans who were enjoying the spectacle. They were quickly silenced from a few threats by Neji and Shino. Kiba had herded the other guests into another room with the help of Sai. Soon, Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones left in the entrance room.

Sasuke had pulled away a few minutes ago when the need of air had become essential. They were now just staring into the others eyes, with Naruto fidgeting nervously.

"Dobe-"

"It's okay," Naruto cut in. "I...I actually..." Naruto blushed and turned away. A hand swiftly reached out and turned it back to face Sasuke's who was closer to Naruto's heated face than the blond remembered.

"Actually what?" The Uchiha's cool breath tickled Naruto's nose. He pulled out of the firm grip, but didn't move away. Something about Sasuke's presence was comforting, and protective. **Must be your new instincts, they're probably considering Uchiha as a respectable mate.**

Giving a mental nod of gratitude at the fox, Naruto slowly took in a breath. "I...l-"

His sentence was cutoff by a second kiss, much gentler than the first which was more lust than love. Naruto pulled away, feeling disappointed by the lost of pleasure, but angry that Sasuke had just cut him off. "What was that for, teme?" The blond's face was red with embarrassment and fury as the nine tails stiffened behind him.

The bastard merely smirked and leaned closer until they were so close that they were exchanging breath. "Happy birthday, usuratonkachi," The Uchiha and Uzumaki once again shared a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Corner of the Room<em>**

In the corner of the room was our favorite little witch (she was dressed up as what she truly was). She had managed to escape the huge group of disheartened guests that were made to leave to get a chance at a dance with 'her Sasuke-kun' only to get this terrible display.

Sakura glared at the blond kit that was now panting for breath and leaning against 'her Sasuke-kun's' shirt with the Uchiha's arms wrapped around him protectively.

'This isn't over, you monster!' She will definitely save 'her Sasuke-kun' from that vile demon, or her name wasn't Haruno Sakura! *2

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile; With Sasuke and Naruto<em>**

"What was that?" Naruto gasped; his face couldn't possibly get any redder at this point. Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to distract himself from the blond who's ever so inviting lips were slightly parted. The image of a gasping Naruto moaning and writhing under him suddenly appeared in his head.

'NO! BAD SASUKE! BAD! HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND!' The practical side of him yelled for him to stop thinking such perverted thoughts. God, he must've spent too much time with that pervert of a sensei. Sasuke focused his attention on the blond who was staring at him like he had grown a second head. 'Yet.'

"Obviously, a kiss, Dobe," Naruto glared at him. "You know what I meant," The fury changed to confusion, "Why'd you do it?"

"Because..." Sasuke began to leave a trail of soft kisses on Naruto's soft neck, causing the blond to moan and lean into the kisses, "It's my present for you."

For a while, they sat there in this position as Sasuke let the information sink in. "So..." Naruto said slowly, looking into the Uchiha's eyes, "Does this mean we're together?"

"If you want us to be," Back in the corner, Sakura could be seen out cold from watching the 'terrible' scene. Naruto gave the **Sharingan **user a joyful smile. "Yeah that'd be awesome."

Sasuke smirked, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" The Uchiha leaned in, pressing his lips onto his newfound boyfriend's.

_BEST. LATE. BIRTHDAY. EVER.*2_

* * *

><p><strong>*1-I'm sorry, but Twilight has diminished my love for vampires by A LOT. :|<strong>

***2- She better not do anything! I worked hard to get that scene written out and I don't need some witch to mess it up!**

***3- Guess whose thought that was? XD**

**Is it cheesy at the end? I hope not because I didn't now how to end it, so yeah. :O I know you guys have been waiting for so long! This is not exactly how I wanted it to turn out. Also! Next chapter is actually a chapter requested by a reviewer which _might _include a lemon, but I won't put it up of I don't get to 5 reviews.**

**So get reviewing and hopefully we can get it on! Anyway, review and fav! :D**

**_Rxypup_**


	4. Make Love to Me

**DAMN! O_O I asked for 5 reviews, I get them the very next day. Do you guys really ****love this so much? That...that means a lot... :,)**

****I know this is late, it's because of so may school activities and homework, so if you want to blame something, there you go. ****

**ANYWAY! Narugirl14 has requested some intimate and she shall get it, or atleast something close to it! Though, because of it coming out late, I had to cut it down (I HAD A WHOLE ****LOT**** OF IT TO GO!) and put it a whole lemon in like an extra chapter. You guys deserve it for sticking by me in my faulty update times. Atleast, this gives me time to work on it.**

**I've also thought that people would be wondering about time periods. The first one-shot began in early August; the second went through the time period of August into September. We skip a lot of October in the third, stopping on the Friday before Halloween. So this one must skip atleast three months, all the way to February and let's say...in the middle of the month. So that way, the next chapter is two months later. From there, the last chapter takes us from like June to November.**

**Atleast...that's what I think. :/ More details about it may be present in other chapters...**

**Warning: Eventual Mpreg, Yaoi, SasuNaru, slight OOC Naruto, slight OOC Sasuke, a bit of sex in front of homophobic prisoners, a bit of a lemon (are you excited?), mentioned KakaIru, mentioned NejiGaa, and bad attempts at humor.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rxypup: Holy crap, I'm so nervous!**

**Naruto: *blinks cutely* Why's that?**

**Rxypup: *turns and glomps the unsuspecting blond and cries on his shoulder* My lemon! Even if its not a whole one! It must suck ass!**

**Naruto: *blushes and comfortingly pats my back* Uh...Lemme see... *reads chapter***

**Rxypup: Well? *looks scared***

**Naruto: *turns around blushing while Sasuke appears***

**Sasuke: *reads chapter and smirks* Why, what lovely ideas. *drags a protesting Naruto off into a room and soon many smexy noises are heard***

**Rxypup: *stares blankly at you* Is that enough proof of who Naruto belongs to? *takes out camera* Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to record this. Also! This is dedicated to Narugirl14, because without her asking, I wouldn't have actually put this up! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Make Love to Me<em>**** (AKA: Let's Have Hot Sex! :D)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Meeting Room<strong>_

Two ANBU-nin stood before their Hokage, who stared over them with hazel eyes. They both wore the usual uniform, but one had a white scarf with a kitsune mask; the other had a wolf mask.

Tsunade, having enough of seeing animal masks in the place of faces, ordered, "Alright, you two. Take the damn things off already."

The shinobi slowly took off their masks, purposely to annoy their impatient Hokage, to reveal who was truly behind them. One was a blond who had bright, azure eyes that held amusement. The other was ebony-haired with pale skin and onyx eyes. These two were Konoha's resident gay couple, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. _1* _

They had been going out for almost four months and have so much support from their friends and comrades, that the villagers who opposed the couple didn't voice their protest, and slowly began to accept them as more homosexual couples began to come into being or out of hiding. Some were surprised to find that the Kazekage and Neji, as well as Kakashi and Iruka were a couple long before Sasuke and Naruto became one. You could say that they were leading the "Gay Couple Revolution", or atleast, that's what Kiba decided to call it. It made even more sense because most of the couples were shinobi; no one knew for sure when you will die when you're were a ninja out on the field.

"Since there's been a majorly reduced amount of missions lately, we have been resorting to giving all ranks of ninja either a D-rank mission (_WHY IS THAT FUCKING PILE NEVER GONE?_), a patrol, or watch duty." Naruto and Sasuke shuddered at the last option. The prison that they had in Konoha (and practically ALL villages with ninja) was filthy, ominous, and most of all, pretty empty. This was because most missions asked for ninja to _kill _their targets. On the off chance that there was an interrogation needed, the captured person was forced to live in the prison.

The prison still needed to be watched periodically, because they had civilians who did petty crimes to earn their way in to the jail, but it wasn't bad enough to be killed off for. The patrol's themselves were torture, especially for ANBU because it was like downgrading their well-earned abilities.

Tsunade watched her ANBU shiver with hidden glee as she said them their assignment. "You two," She pointed at them with two fingers," Are to patrol the jail for the day and report back to me when your shifts over."

On the outside, the two ninja remained emotionless. On the inside, you could see chibi-Naruto crying on chibi-Sasuke's shoulder while the chibi-Uchiha was trying to comfort his cute uke by patting him on the back. "Hai, Hokage-sama/Baa-chan." _*2_

She narrowed her eyes as her loyal shinobi replaced their masks and waited to be dismissed. The female blond stood and walked over to Sasuke, only to punch him square in the chest, causing him to fly out of the window into the busy streets of Konoha. Taking that as his cue to leave, Naruto jumped out the window after him. _3*_

Tsunade shook her head while flexing her fingers. A soft smile was present on her face, though. "Better take care of him, Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Prison<em>**

Naruto sighed as he walked alongside his boyfriend in the dim hallway lined by many cells. Only fifteen were occupied among the three-hundred square boxes that were there. They were all close together in a small dead-end, making it easier to keep an eye on them. A table used to just sit on or play games as some ninja's shifts went by was placed in the middle.

Naruto sat on it, legs wide open while Sasuke leaned against it with his arms crossed. They stared at the prisoners, and the prisoners stared back. The staring game continued until Naruto groaned and laid back down onto the table. "How can this actually be a mission? For ANBU, no less!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes (not like anyone could see it) as Naruto sat back up, slumping. "If it's so boring for you, Dobe..." Naruto was about to protest when his mask was removed and he was face to face with an unmasked Sasuke, "Allow me to spice it up."

As soon as those words were spoken, Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. The blond moaned, giving access for Sasuke's tongue to slip in. Their eyes closed as their saliva mixed with each other, making an addicting taste that both of them wanted so much of. Finally, Sasuke pulled away causing Naruto let out a groan of protest but was quickly silenced when a hand slid under his chest to play with his left nipple.

Sasuke chuckled as his blond began to lean forward, slightly stretching his neck in submission. He took this opportunity to lick his whiskered cheek and cross his neck. Naruto felt shivers go down his spine as the Uchiha's expert tongue pressed on a certain spot on his neck. The blond, feeling impatient began to tug and pull at Sasuke's torso. Sasuke smirked before complying, giving a good view of his pale chest.

The Uchiha went for the kill while blue eyes scanned lustfully over him. Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke to deepen the desperate kiss. The fight for dominance began once again as Sasuke ripped off Naruto's shirt and pants. The Uchiha pushed him down onto the table and grinded onto Naruto's clothed cock, setting a slow and steady rhythm. Naruto moaned and slid his tanned fingers into Sasuke's ebony hair.

The **Sharingan **user slowly left the warm cavern that was his blond kit's mouth and traveled down lower, leaving a trail of hickies. Suddenly, his mouth latched onto one of Naruto's dusty rose nipples while his pale hand played with the other. The blond hissed, trying to keep his moans and screams behind clenched teeth. Sasuke pulled off the nipple with a pop and smirked up at Naruto, "Don't hide that beautiful voice from me." And with that that, he grabbed Naruto's cock, causing the blond to let out a throaty moan, "Moan for me, Naruto."

The prisoners stared in horror at the scene. 'What has Konoha come to?,' Was the thought that ran through all fifteen of their minds.

Finally, Naruto had enough of little contact and began to pull at the last pieces of clothing still on them both (they had tossed off their shoes ages ago). Sasuke was now proudly showing off his birthday suit, as well as stroking his hardened cock ('And it's all mine' thought Naruto). Naruto smirked when Sasuke rose an expectant aura around him.

The Uzumaki wrapped his nimble fingers around the appendage and shyly licked the tip. Sasuke sharply took in a breath as the blond nipping and sucking. Soon, Naruto began to take more of Sasuke into his mouth, making Sasuke moan huskily and entangle his fingers in Naruto's already wild, blonde locks. Finally, Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth and the Uzumaki lapped it up heartily. The Uchiha smirked and leaned down to lick off excess semen from the corners of his mouth. This led to a passionate kiss.

What were our dear (LUCKY-ASS) prisoners doing at this point? Throwing up in the corner (well except for one who managed to sneak her camera into her cell).

Back with our favorite couple, Sasuke was currently pulling out a tube of lube from his pants pocket. Naruto, as flushed and turned on as he was, stared in surprise at the object in Sasuke's hand.

"W-where...h-how? D-do you carry that a-around with you EVERYWHERE?"

"Hai; you never know when you might get laid."

There was absolutely no shame in Sasuke's tone when he said that. "Hentai..." Naruto stuttered out as Sasuke inserted a lube-covered finger into his entrance. It didn't hurt as it moved around inside of him, stretching the muscle; it just made Naruto feel slightly uncomfortable. Groans of protests were ignored as Sasuke slid in a second finger. At this point there was enough pain to make Naruto wince. The pain was easily overcome with shivers of pleasure as the Uchiha began to kiss Naruto's lips gently.

By now, he had already inserted a third finger. All three moved as if desperately looking for something.

"!"

Sasuke smirked, feeling victorious at the fact that he had found the spot and began to hid it consecutively causing Naruto to scream louder.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Unnoticed by the rest, one pf the prisoners smiled giddily as the fantastic display continued. Boy was she glad she brought her video camera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day; With Tsunade<em>**

Senju Tsunade was in bliss; a neat stack of paperwork all signed and ready to be taken away, no annoying genins that were upset about D-rank missions, and a high-quality bottle of sake. Now, THAT was a peaceful afternoon.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"NANI!" Ofcourse something just _had_ to ruin it. Shizune looked slightly distorted, but brushed it off as her shishou was like this when disturbed from her sake. "I have a complaint."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "And you're telling me this now because?"

Shizune remained unfazed as she handed the complaint file to the Hokage. The amber-eyed woman tiredly took it and began to read over the file while Shizune explained why she was here.

"Normally, this wouldn't come to you, but to the members of the Civilian council; but...it was a complaint from the prison about, and I quote, 'Two gay bastard-ass ANBU pouring their impurity' in front of them."

Tsunade stared at her with a look of confusion. "The fuck?"

* * *

><p><em>"So...want to do it again?"<em>

_"TEME!"_

* * *

><p><strong>1*- There are others, but they were in hiding as said in the story.<strong>

**2*- I will love the person who makes a pic of that scene. I can draw canines, but I draw the line on humans. Still need practice. :/**

**3*- Yes, that's how Sasuke is dismissed from a meeting with Tsunade. Don't worry, Naruto helps him relax and unwind from it. ;)**

**Again, I'M SO SORRY! T_T**

**If I had enough time to research (read Hitoko-sama's fanfics ;) I would've put in a proper lemon. I hope you can forgive me for failing you all! T.T**

**I hope to see you guys again, soon! Review (I don't deserve it!), fav, and alert, please!**

_**Kitsune-Hime**_


	5. Be Loyal To Me

**Hehe, you guys will hate me at some point of this chap.^_^" **

**I wanted to have a little quick lemon, but because of me not saving an entire part (in the end, I summarized what I wanted to specifically happen. :( ) of the chapter and me falling behind, there's none. Gomenasai, minna-san! DX**

**Anyway, welcome to the fifth installment of Oneshot of Six. Uh...MERRY MANY DAYS LATE CHRISTMAS! :D And a great happy hello to the ones who don't celebrate Christmas! ;) Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY FOUR-DAYS-LATE BIRTHDAY TO MOI! :D**

**I got so many presents on Christmas and none on my birthday but I still enjoyed it anyway! X3 **

**There's a song in this chapter, making it a song chapter...I think. This chapter was HARD. Don't expect me to have the characters singing again anytime soon because, whether I like it or not, I feel obligated to put down the dance that their doing while they're singing. -_-" Luckily, I decided to just let the song flow without any more in-betweens. Maybe another time when I'm not feeling so rushed.**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed, fav'd, and read the previous chapter! Enjoy, my dear Yaoi fans! ;D**

**Warnings: Drama, MAJOR Sakura bashing, angst, singing, Majorly OCC Sasuke (the dude is SINGING in this chapter.), OCC Naruto, Somewhat friendly Kyuubi, bad humor, eventual mpreg, Yaoi, getting drunk off the ass, OCC Neji, a little rushing, some cursing, ect. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Please tell me this is the last one. DX**

**Kitsune-Hime: ...It's the last one?**

**Naruto: O_O RLLY?**

**Kitsune-Hime: Hell to the no, blondie. This is the next to last.**

**Naruto: *gives two thumbs up* Good enough for me! ^^**

**Sasuke: You can't be serious, Hime. ):( (LOL! SASUKE WITH A UNIBROW! XD)**

**Kitsune-Hime: I am, this is the next to last chapter. *whispers in Sasuke's ear* And I plan for many, many more...Plus...considering how tight my schedule is...**

**Sasuke: *smirks* Hime does not own Naruto, I do. The song's rights go to its respective owners.**

**Song: Whatcha Say? by Jason Derulo**

**Format:**

'Thoughts.'

"Speech/Whispers."

_"Song lyrics". _(I used Shift+Enter and each single line break is a "line" that I'll refer to when telling the dance moves)

**Kyuubi**

**Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai**

(Things in parenthesis are either an author's note that can't wait till the end, an emphasis on something just said, or they explain something)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Be Loyal to Me (Part One)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Osayumi, Sasuke," Naruto called after the raven before disappearing into his apartment. Sasuke sighed in contentment as he walked down the steps and out of the apartment building. He had taken Naruto out for movie and a dinner that night. Boy he was glad he picked that one with ghosts because the blond absolutely refused to stop hiding his face in his chest till it ended.<p>

It was total bliss for Sasuke.

At least it was until he heard them. It was a group of three women, all standing outside the restaurant as if they were waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come out. They were all whispering among themselves, yelling insults and hitting those who came too close with glass bottles.

"Look, it's Uchiha-sama."

"Oh, ho! And his little demon bitch!" High-pitched, menacing laughter filled the air as the two walked passed. Naruto stared at the ground, trying not to respond to theirs jeers.

"Ey, guys? Isn't it too bad there'll be no more of the Uchiha clan? I mean, even demons can't give birth and what a good thing that is!"

Sasuke could remember the time he was close to killing Sakura. The enormous amount of killing intent he had in the surrounding air made her faint, Naruto pale before he scooted himself away from the raven with Kakashi quickly following Naruto's example. The killing intent in the air at this point didn't compare to that one time. One of the women seemed to have had a heart attack while the other two were frozen in fear. Naruto, however, was suffering from a headache because of the intense emotion, which was the only reason why the tension disappeared a moment later as Sasuke helped Naruto back to his apartment.

The words that they said were stuck in Sasuke's mind, revolving around and around his head like an echo. It was highly annoying...but they were also true about the Uchiha clan ending.

Back when he was he was a child and his family was still alive, he was surrounded by many family members. Now that they were gone, the longing of being in a large family has risen up in full blast. Sasuke had thought that he had pushed down the wish to be with Naruto. Males can't get pregnant, after all.

Kami, he needed a drink. After deciding this to be the best course of action at this point, Sasuke made his way over to a bar. Looking around, it seemed very popular to shinobi as he could recognize a few faces. There were only around 7 people, not including himself, in the bar.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Scowling, he turned in the direction of the noise to see Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru waving him over to their table. Quickly, before any time was lost, Sasuke regained his poker face and strutted to the table and took a seat. _*1_

"So...what are you doing here in the bar? I thought you were too high and mighty of an Uchiha to come here or did you feel the need to grace and allow us to praise the land you stand on?" Kiba drawled on, ignoring the menacing glare he was receiving from said Uchiha. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Stop being so troublesome, you two."

Two glares were directed at the lazy shinobi who merely took a sip from his cup. Neji remained impassive through it all.

"So...why are you here, anyway?" Shikamaru inquired, actually looking somewhat interested in the Uchiha's predicament. Sasuke sighed heavily, causing the others to widen their eyes. If Sasuke was atually showing some real emotion in front of them, then what happened to cause him to be here in the first place must've been very bad.

"I took Naruto out tonight," The others blinked.

"What's so bad about that?" Kiba raised an eyebrow as he kept his voice low in warning. Sasuke sighed again.

"It's what happened while I was walking him home. Three women were standing there-" "Did they insult Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in hidden anger that was only fueled when Sasuke nodded his head.

"Not only that...but how the Uchiha clan will never be restored..."

"I hope you put those bitches in their places," Kiba seethed. The Uchiha shook his head. "I had to get Naruto out of there because of the high amount of killing intent." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this, "Let me guess...yours?"

"Tch, damn right."

Shikamaru shook his head, muttering troublesome, before standing up. "Well, I'm out. Osayumi, Inuzuka, Uchiha. And...you do realize that that Neji is merely just a piece of cardboard?" The lazy Narawalked out of the bar. _*2_

Kiba and Sasuke blinked before the two of them began to stare down the poor piece of cardboard which was promptly set on fire, thanks to a certain paranoid Uchiha. The fire was dealt with quick enough with a small **Suiton **jutsu by a random nearby ninja. Kiba shook his head before standing up, as well. "I had too much to drink or something..."

With a wave in farewell, the Inuzuka, too, decided to pack it in and leave the bar. Sasuke sighed and spent ten minutes sitting at the table, drinking sake.

In the far corner of the room, a certain pinkette smirked as she drunkenly made her way over to the Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Day...(lol)<em>**

Uchiha Sasuke woke up to the searing pain of his hangover. He groaned. 'Note to self: Don't get drunk off your ass, the hangover is NOT worth it.'

His onyx gazed around, noticing that he was in his room through all the haze. The black sheets, blank walls, huge bed, and of course that weight on his chest that seemed to be breathing. Wai-wha?

Feeling slightly paranoid, the Uchiha looked down on his chest to see none other than Haruno Sakura. His teammate. The slut. THE FREAKIN' DRUNK ADVANTAGE TAKING BITCH. _*3_

Sasuke took a few deep breaths while inching the sleeping girl off of him. While doing so, he hoped that he didn't do what he thought he did. If Sauske did...he was going to be hopeful that he at least used a condom. He mentally groaned. 'Well this couldn't get any worse...'

Suddenly, the door to his room opened.

Feeling like a deer in headlights, Sasuke stared in fear as Naruto walked in looking a little out of it. 'Well...it didn't just get worse, it got a LOT worse than waking up in bed with a hangover and Sakura, out of all people, in it.' Fortunately, Naruto was too busy looking at the ground, as if the words he wanted to say were written on it. Unfortunately, Sasuke was too in shock to attempt to do something that would help (or hide) the situation.

"Ano...Sasuke, I-" The blond looked up and his eyes widened. The emotions that were flaring through struck Sasuke as he looked into them. They were filled with such betrayal and anger that Sasuke couldn't say anything in his defense until it was too late. Naruto gave a bitter-sweet smile that didn't match the melancholy that he felt right now. Before he left, Naruto said the four words that made Sasuke snap out of his stupor.

"I'm happy for you."

Sasuke jumped out of his bed trying to explain as Naruto's footsteps could be heard running out of the mansion. Sakura moaned a little before slowly opening her eyes and becoming aware of the world around her. "Huh? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke ignored her and immediately began to look for some clothes and head to the bathroom to change. Once he was done, he ran after Naruto, ignoring the cries and pleas from Sakura for Sasuke to stay and "forget the demon".

He knew that looking for Naruto would prove futile right now because of the blond's stubbornness. The Uchiha will admit if he was Naruto, he would probably stay away and refuse to listen to reason, as well. The best thing he could was reach the kitsune hanyou's friend's before Naruto or else he would lose any chance to apologize forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Few Days Later; At the Theater (Do the have a theater in Konoha? Oh well, they do in this story.)<em>**

Sasuke couldn't believe that they actually decided to help him after he explained the events of the night and morning. Sure, he took a punch in the jaw, which he very much deserved, that was promptly healed by Ino. Kiba and Shikamaru even stepped in to say that it was sort of their fault, as well because they didn't stay to make sure the Uchiha didn't do anything stupid (lol).

Right now, he was in the theatre, memorizing the scriptboook that Neji had tossed to him with only the words of, _"If you want to say you're sorry to Naruto, start memorazing. We'll take care of the rest."_

While Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what Neji was planning or why, he had been told the plan. Everything was set up and ready, even he had finished with his scriptbook thanks to the **Sharingan**. They only needed Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Naruto's Apartment<em>**

Naruto laid on his back. Azure eyes stared at the white ceiling above the bed he rested on, eyes unfocused as the memories of what had transpired played in his mind once again. It was almost like a movie.

Sasuke taking him out on a date and had decided without asking Naruto that he would walk him home. Naruto blowing up about how he could take care of himself only to be shut up by a passionate kiss that ended with a little grinding. Of course there was that unpleasant encounter with the group of banshees, but it was all sorted out and he was content with Sasuke staying a little while before going home.

Why had all that seemed to be an event that happened years ago? It seemed to have become a blur to what he had seen that morning. Unshed tears began to cloud the blond's vision, but he forced them down. He hadn't given the bastards of this village the joy of seeing him cry in public when he raced back here and hell would freeze over before he let them out now in solitude.

Kyuubi couldn't help but feel a little pity towards his 'host'. Though, he was annoyed. If he was in Naruto's current position, he would've chased after and killed the damn bastard and be done with it. Trust me, he has done it before with the Hachibi. Unfortunately, the asshole came back to life within three months.

**'Fucking assholes. They don't even stay dead,' **The fox mumbled in his head before drifting off to sleep. Sustaining Naruto's body was taking a lot out of him.

A knock on the front door brought Naruto back to reality. He groaned as the knock echoed off the walls and threw a pillow over his ear.

Outside the door, Neji, Lee, and Shino stood patiently (even Lee, which sent a shiver of shock through the other two) for their friend to unlock it and let them in. They could hear a slight struggle before the door opened slightly. Looking at each other worriedly, they stepped through the door and looked around.

The room was fairly simple with a worn couch, table with chairs, and kitchen. Straight down from the doors were two doors. One, presumably, led to Naruto's room and the other, the bathroom. One room held Naruto's surprisingly feeble chakra signature. They began to enter the room only to see a still, huddled figure on the bed with blankets strewn all over the floor as if they were thrown off.

"Naruto-" Neji began was quickly silenced.

"Iie, I don't want to hear it," The muffled voice of the blond growled.

Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, you need to sit up and listen. I understand that what you saw was very traumatic, but acting like this won't help you at all. Now stop acting like a six-year-old that doesn't get his way and listen to what we have to say," Naruto contemplated Shino's words, albeit surprised by the amount of words he had said in one length of time, and sighed. He was about to do as he was told when-

"Shino-kun is right! Show Sasuke that your Flames of Youth burn brightly!" Lee pumped his fist in the air, unknowing that Naruto flinched at the mention of Sasuke and attempted to hide himself under the pillow he was very close to ripping. Neji shook his head as Shino's bugs began to surround Lee, successfully quieting him.

"Naruto, at least come talk to us about it over dinner. It might help to get all those feelings out," The Hyuuga tried to soothe. For a few minutes, they got no response until Naruto sat up, eyes downcast.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed," His friends mentally sighed in relief and complied with Naruto's wish. After a while, Naruto came out wearing a simple orange shirt, black pants, and, of course, his white scarf. They led him out, with Neji mentally smirking. 'Let's see how this plays out.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sometime Later; At the Theatre<em>**

Neji, Shino, Lee, and Naruto all sat in the huge theatre. They had been led to their table (which was coincidently right in front of the stage), by an oddly familiar waiter, who looked like Kiba, but Naruto decided against it since he didn't have the familiar tattoos and a different feel of a chakra signature. They were now letting him take their orders. When the man came to Naruto, he gave the sort of cheesy smile all waiters gave to customers.

"Might I suggest...the 'Whatcha Say'," A smirk replaced the smile and Naruto tensed. Suddenly, all of his friends, save for the females, were surrounding him and he was tied to the chair he was sitting in with chakra restraints. What the hell was going on here?

Just when he was about to ask, he had a sock put into his mouth. He glared at the culprit, Sai, who just shrugged. This was when Naruto began to struggle, much to his friends' dismay as they tried to keep him held down.

_"Wha-wha-wha, did he say?" _All movement from the blond was immediately stopped as he stared at the stage. On it was Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all wearing black dresses that were each in an exquisite style. Each of their hair was put into a simple bun and was, apparently, the ones singing. Neji nodded towards them to keep singing, which they complied with.

_"Mm, whatcha say?  
>Mm, that you only meant well?<br>Well, of course you did!" _

During the first line, they bent forward with a hand cupped to their ear as if trying to understand what the other was saying. They pulled back in a shrug in the second line and bent forward with a nod for the last. Naruto stared at them. Even Kyuubi had woken up and was staring at them through Naruto's eyes. **What. The. Freakin'. Fuck?**

_"Mm, whatcha say?  
>Mm, that's it all for the best?<br>Of course it is..."_

As an R&B (A/N: I wasn't sure, so I guessed) beat began to start, they repeated the same dance for the first two lines, but in the last line they looked away, looking unsure. Naruto started to feel unsure, as well. Was the untold break-up between him and Sasuke a mistake?

Suddenly, Sasuke began to walk out onto the stage, microphone in hand. He was dressed in a black tee with blue jeans. The blond quickly regained his shocked and bewildered expression. _*_

_"I was so wrong, for so long.  
>Only trying to please myself (myself).<br>Boy, I was so caught up...in her lust-  
>When I don't really want no one else."<em>

Sasuke's low, tenor voice flowed through the room. The blond felt himself relax at the familiar voice that he grudgingly missed and loved over the last few days. 'I didn't know he could sing,' The kitsune hanyou narrowed his eyes mentally at the Demon Fox's response. **Neither did ****I.**** Ne, Uchiha doesn't look too good. If anything, he looks sleep-deprived and starved.**

Naruto was, once again for the millionth time, shocked by this information. What has Sasuke been doing to himself?

For the first two lines, Sasuke looked absolutely disgusted at himself while the girls stood back. On the word 'boy', they reached a hand out to Naruto. Then, Sasuke brought it onto his chest and then did a quick sweep with the same hand before being outstretched towards the blond. It was as if Sasuke was calling desperately for him to come into his waiting arms, but Naruto refused to oblige, no matter how much he wanted to, as well.

_"So...I know I shoulda treated you better.  
>But me and you were meant to last forever.<em>

_So let me in! (let me in)  
>Give me another chance! (another chance)<em>

_For me to really be your man!"_

At this point, Naruto ceased struggling and was focusing on Sasuke and his dance. It was slow and graceful, serene, even. It was as if Sasuke wasn't pressuring him into it. Naruto had already figured out that this was Sasuke's way of apologizing. If Naruto said no...the blond didn't want to think of it...but he didn't want to say yes, either. Whether it was because of the fighting and stubborn spirit of his, he wished he didn't have it. All the thoughts in his head were confusing him.

The soft melody of Sasuke's voice seemed to chase the confusion away. If anything, he just wanted it to continue washing over; he didn't want Sasuke to stop.

_"'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out;  
>I just didn't know what to do...<br>But when I become a star, we'll be living so large.  
>I'll do anything for you!<br>So tell me, boy!"_

This was when Hinata, Ino, and Tenten came back doing the same dance moves as when they first started. Sasuke interjected a little here and there, but was, of course, the show.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, NO MORE DANCE MOVES. NO INTERVENES. I DON'T WANNA WRITE IT ANYMORE! DX Sorry, there's no dance moves or anything in between beyond this point. Sorry, guys

**Code for whose singing in parenthesis:**

**Bold**+_Italic_= Sasuke: He sings most of the song.

_Italic_+Underline= Ino,Tenten, and Hinata: They only sing the chorus they've been singing.

* * *

><p><em>"Mm<em>,_ whatcha say?_  
><em>Mm, that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well, of course you did!<em>

_Mm, whatcha say?_

**_(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)_**

_Mm, that it's all for the best?_  
><em>Of course it is...<em>

_Mm, whatcha say?_  
><em>Mm, that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well, of course you did!<em>  
><em>Mm, whatcha say?<em>

**_(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)_**

_Wh-wh-wh-what did he say?_

_How could I live with myself,_  
><em>Knowing that I let our love go?<em>  
><em>And ooh, what I'd do for one chance...<em>  
><em>I just gotta let you know!<em>

_I know what I did wasn't clever..._  
><em>But me and you were meant to be together!<em>

_So, let me in! (let me in)_  
><em>Give me another chance! (another chance)<em>  
><em>To really be your man!<em>

_"'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out;  
>I just didn't know what to do...<br>But when I become a star, we'll be living so large.  
>I'll do anything for you!<br>So tell me, boy!"_

_"Mm, whatcha say?_  
><em>Mm, that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well, of course you did!<em>

_Mm, whatcha say?_

**_(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)_**

_Mm, that it's all for the best?_  
><em>Of course it is...<em>

_Mm, whatcha say?_  
><em>Mm, that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well, of course you did!<em>  
><em>Mm, whatcha say?<em>

_(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)_

_Wh-wh-wh-what did he say?_

_Boy, tell me whatcha say. (I say, I say)_  
><em>I don't want you to leave me,<em>  
><em>Though you caught me cheatin'...<em>

_Tell me, tell me whatcha said. (I say, I say)_  
><em>I really need you in my life!<em>  
><em>'Cause things ain't right, boy!<em>

_'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out._  
><em>I just didn't know what to do... <span>(I just didn't know what to do)<span>_  
><em>But when I become a star we'll be living so large!<em>

_I'll do anything for you!_  
><em>So baby, whatcha say?<em>

_Mmm whatcha say?_  
><em>Mmm that you only meant well?<em>

_Well, of course you did!_  
><strong><em>(Well, of course you did, baby)<em>**

_Mm, whatcha say?_  
><strong><em>(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)<em>**

_Mmm that it's all for the best?_  
><em>Of course it is...<em>  
><strong><em>(Well, of course it is)<em>**

_Mmm whatcha say?_  
><em>Mmm that you only meant well?<em>  
><strong><em>(Whatcha say?)<em>**

_Well, of course you did!_  
><em>Mm, whatcha say?<em>

**_(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)_**

_Wh-wh-wh-what did he say?_

On the last note, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten disappeared from view via puffs of smoke. Sasuke was left there with his hand held out toward Naruto. He was unrestrained, his friends have realized that he was too engrossed with Sasuke's song. However, Naruto steadily became aware of everything again, as well as the fact that everyone (besides Sasuke, who didn't want to put pressure on him) with expectant eyes. Naruto had to admit it. He, out of all people, choked (ANd no, not on the sock. He spat that dirty thing out a long time ago)

"I-I-I..." Naruto shook his head with tears running down his face. He did the only thing his mind was telling him right now.

_Run._

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the fading figure of his ex-lover whilst his heart began to hurt even more than it had for the last few days. The adrenaline of the song finally began to leave his body, causing him to fall to his knees as he stared, heartbroken, at the door.<p>

Naruto's friends could only stare in shock of the blond's horrible reaction. Shaking his head sadly, Neji walked up on the stage and began to help the Uchiha up. Screw pride, he had already lost the best thing in his life to his own selfish desires. Clan pride meant nothing to Sasuke at this point.

Neji began to lead Sasuke out of the theatre into the dark streets of Konoha which slightly surprised him. He didn't even realize that it night until now. In the middle of the abandoned village, Sasuke shrugged off Neji's arm.

"...Arigotou, but...I just need to be alone..." Nodding in understanding, Neji walked back the way he came so he could walk his cousin home. Sasuke watched him leave before walking in the opposite direction. He didn't know where his feet would lead him, but he didn't care. In fact, they could go ahead and do him the favor of walking him off a cliff. The rejection was hitting him that hard.

Instead, they lead him to a familiar area; Team 7's old training ground. Memories of the times he and his team here began to flood over him, causing him to sink lower into his depression. In the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed something making its way towards him. He let out a silent, un-Uchihaish gasp when he realized who it was.

"N-Naruto?" The blond nodded as he stopped, a couple meters away from the raven. Naruto avoided his gaze, deciding that the sky was more pleasant to look at. He knew that if he looked into the sorrow-filled eyes of the Uchiha, Naruto would break down and reach out for him. Sasuke took a couple steps forward, not believing that the same blond who ran out came back, only for the blond to move back.

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably before opening his mouth to speak only for the Uchiha to beat him to it, "Look, Dobe...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen! You deserve someone better, you know that? What kind of person gets as drunk as I was-and-and, I CAN'T EVEN BLAME IT ON THAT! I just want you to know that..." Sasuke managed to recover from his hysterics as he caught Naruto's blue eyes in a stare," That...if you deny me right now...I won't bother you anymore..."

"Teme..." Sasuke's hopes flared. If Naruto was using his nickname, then that should be a good thing, right? "I...can't completely forgive you, but I'm willing to atleast be together again," Sasuke nodded and began to walk forward once more. This time, Naruto didn't move away as he was pecked on the forehead.

"Arigotou, I won't let you regret this," the raven whispered into the blond's ear. Smiling, the blond wrapped his arms around the older ninja's neck.

_I know you won't._

* * *

><p><strong>*1-I was feeling like was high from crack when I typed this. :P<strong>

***2-...Same reason. *looks away***

***3- I was ranting and raving. I'm sorry for going that far, but I didn't feel obligated to erase it because...well...I did warn that there was some 'accidental' major Sakura bashing.**

**This is why I told you that you would hate me. Yes, I uploaded the first part of this chapter. That way, I can upload the second part which will hopefully include a lemon. I did this for one reason only, I WAS OVER DUE! THIS SHOULD'VE BEEN OUT ON MONDAY. I'M NOT LETTING IT BE PROLONGED! This chapter is ALREADY well over 4,000 words! This chapter is supposed to be LONG. VERY LONG.**

**HUGE SHOUT OUT! GO READ KAMI-NO-NAMIDA'S STORY, LOVE & TRUTH! IT'S FREAKIN' EPIC AND INCULDES SASUNARU! READ IT AND TELL HER I SENTCHA! :D**

**Also, I'm looking for someone to possibly collab with me, or atleast beta, my new story called "Crime and Punishment". All details about it should be under my new story idea section on my profile. Anyway, I glad to be back! Happy birthday to me and all those who had their birthdays as well! Happy Martin Luther King Day, happy Friday!**

**_Friday, Friday, Friday, have to get down on Friday~_**

**I added the second chapter, but I have yet to add some more drama. I need time to brainstorm on it because I don't have a lot ideas. Help? Please?**

**Ja ne, minna-san! :D Review, fav, alert, and watch out for the new stuff!**

**_Kitsune-Hime_**

**PS: Damn, this ending author's note is long. O_O**


	6. Be my Hero Heroine

**Ohayo, minna-san! Welcome to the resurrected one-shot that was deleted in Doc Manager. This is also my first time doing mpreg so I really hope for good reviews! **

**Also, to help with possible confusion, Sasuke is 18 and Naruto is 17, the month this story starts in would probably be late June to around mid July. The story has multiple scenarios that are like time skips/flashbacks between each other. They either explain a part of the story or express a part of the song.**

**Another note (you must be getting tired of these, aren't you? XD) I wrote most of this BEFORE I wrote the first chapter, so a lot of it may not have happened, but I assure you that I will add in those things when I get the time. This also has a ****LOT**** of afternotes. I'm also not describing what everyone is wearing throughout most of this fic because it would take too much time between the intervals of lyrics.**

**Because of the fact that I already used the previous disclaimer, I'll have to back go to the old, boring one. I might post it at the end...**

**And guess what? I made an Omake. ):3 And what's it about? Ask a fellow reviewer, clio1111. She wanted a certain bitch to die, so her wish...is granted. ):D**

**Alright, so here's the format:**

_Song Lyrics_

_(Song Lyrics that is sung as background for the below)_

_"Character saying a part of the lyrics"_

_'Character thinking a part of the lyrics'_

**Kyuubi **

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

_**"Naruto speaking under the…'influence'"**_

_(Anything in italic here is a minor AN that gives a reason why its there. There's only one of these in the story)_

"Normal Speech."

_"A comment from Naruto."_

'Thoughts.'

(Things in parenthesis are either an author's note that can't wait till the end, an emphasis on something just said, or they explain something)

The separation line is used to separate different scenarios.

**Warnings: Sakura bashing, Shounen-ai, SasuNaru, slight Mpreg (It's there, but we don't go in depth of it), Bad humor, has its moments of being crack, Song fic, yaoi, OCCness for all characters, and horrible descriptions of characters. Also, this was MEANT to be ONE One-shot but...you can obviously see what the hell happened. The story is a little all-over the place, but I let my imagination run wild and didn't feel like cleaning up afterwards. -_-"**

**If you don't like any of the above, please leave. If you don't then your flames will be used to cook my ramen. :P**

**Also, I suggest that even though I somewhat summarize what happened in the previous one-shots, I recommend that you read the following before reading this:**

_**Come Back to Me**_

_**Talk to Me**_

_**Be With Me**_

_**Make Love to Me**_

_**Be Loyal to Me (Part 1 and 2)**_

**Song: Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls (The lyrics are SUPPOSED to be there. The scene that they're in is basically referencing to what the characters might be thinking/feeling/saying)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kitsune-Hime: Sorry, I've been hiding out lately. Naruto wants to kill me for what in the happened last two chapters...**

**Naruto: *jumps out of nowhere* THERE YOU ARE. *pulls out a bazooka and shoots***

**Kitsune-Hime: *is floating above his head* Er...my point is proven? I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does, and WHERE THE HELL IS HE? HE PROMISED TO RESTRAIN HIM! D:(**

**Hope you guys enjoy! ^_^ I hope this doesn't disappoint you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HeroHeroine (FINAL CHAPTER! WHOOP! :D)**_

* * *

><p><em>It's too late, baby. There's no turning around.<em>

Uchiha Sasuke sighed and ran a pale hand through his ebony hair. "It's too late to turn around," He mumbled. Last night, Sasuke had promised his boyfriend, Naruto, that he'd come over to his apartment today and wasn't about to break it. Unfortunately, the blond lived on the other side of Konoha, and today was a huge trading and marketing day, meaning busy streets. The raven had offered for Naruto to move in with him, which the blond flat-out refused. If asked why, he'd probably say:

_"I wouldn't be able to get some rest because Sasuke would molest me. Probably wouldn't even get any sleep with how much sex that bastard usually wants."_

But back to the promise. Naruto takes those oaths very seriously, and if they are broken, especially with him, punishment was you either just lost any chance of getting an album of Sasuke and Naruto or get pranked by the King of Pranks. Though, the album loss was more likely.

It was an album like no other and always gave Naruto a steady flow of cash whenever missions became scarce. In those times, when Naruto had extra, he would give some money to friends or charity. And because of our resident gay couple, practically all of the citizens of Konoha and Suna (maybe Kiri and Kumo...) kept an album or two because it gave them a chance to be perverted Yaoi fans. Sasuke didn't seem to care whether or not Naruto took a picture of them, and has even helped out by taking pictures of them having sex. When asked about it, Naruto would state:

_"Teme says it will help tell everyone that I'm his. That damn possessive bastard, why doesn't he just stamp the goddamn Uchiha symbol all over my body! ...Don't tell him I said that."_

Unlike the punishment for others, if Sasuke broke a promise...Let's just say that either there will be one sex-deprived Uchiha running around the leaf village in about one day or Sasuke was going to be used as Naruto's practice dummy for new torture techniques.

You see, after Sasuke defected to Otogakure, Naruto had began to edge a little to the sadistic side because of how badly Sasuke's defection affected him and his mental state. _*1_

It wasn't really unleashed until he entered the ANBU where full-out killing and insanity was welcomed with open arms. When out on the field, many foolish shinobi made the mistake of insulting Konoha or his friends, and many foolish shinobi died slowly and painfully. It sure as hell didn't help that Naruto forced everyone to watch as well as use a new technique to kill someone every time a shinobi insulted either the Hokage, his friends, or the village itself (which happened A LOT). When asked why he used so many different methods, he would shrug and say:

_"Don't want to get bored. Why? You bored?" *pulls out bloody kunai with a maniacal smile* "Because I can fix that, no problem."_

Everyone made a guess that he was locked in a closet with both Anko and Ibiki (Maybe Sasori and Deidara...) at the same time for three days.

The thing that frightened Sasuke was that lately, Naruto was getting _creative_ with his tactics. This was saying something since the blond was already quite...'artistic'. The raven suppressed the urge to shiver when he was reminded of their last mission together and an idiotic ninja happened to say, and I quote:

_"Such young ninja! I bet they can't even throw a kunai right. Hell, I bet the Hokage was too stupid to realize the mistake of letting _children_ into the ANBU."_

The poor man was hung from his dick fifty meters into the air. It took three hours before Naruto got tired of waiting and threw a shuriken at it, thus ripping it off. Then, the dickless man fell into a pile of sharpened kunai and shuriken (specially made by Tenten). It took another two hours before the man finally died from blood loss. The screams and shouts were one of the most haunting sounds the enemy ninja ever heard of. The present Konoha-nin only shook their heads in pity, having seen and heard similar things to it. Naruto just laughed throughout the entire thing.

Point is, Sasuke would rather not be late to a meeting with Naruto and end up without getting some. Though, most of the time, it was not completely all his fault if he was.

When he came back (more like dragged, but he didn't care because he got to see a sweaty Naruto, with droplets all over that tanned body for three days straight), his fanclub was quickly revived. Of course it was cut in half as people joined to make the new "SasukexNaruto fanclub" who actually acted somewhat civil. Unfortunately, there were still those..._monsters_ that would crawl around, still having a firm hand on their belief that 'their' Sasuke-kun was cursed into loving Naruto.

The raven pushed down the urge to shiver and quickly looked around for those..._fangirls/fanboys_. Sasuke was perfectly sure that they were an whole other species. Satisfied with finding none, he began to walk away from his house/mansion. He stuck is hands in his pockets as he walked the dirt, busy roads of Konohagakure.

An almost unnoticeable smile graced his lips as his mind drifted to what his blond (Oh, yeah. HIS) might be doing right that second.

_I got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds._

_This is how I do...When I think about you._

The smile grew a little as he remembered their genin days. The days when Sasuke had many walls put up around his heart. The days when Naruto broke through them all. Boy was he surprised when he found himself attracted to the blond a week before he left.

_I never thought that you could break me apart!_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart._

A light blush appeared on the raven's face as he remembered their first kiss (albeit, it was...'accidental').

* * *

><p>2*<em><span>-Flashback of Yaoi-<span>_

_Uchiha Sasuke stared/glared into the Uzumaki's azure eyes. They were a beautiful sapphire blue that made the sky pale in comparison. Many emotions flickered through them as he looked into them; anger, envy, curiosity. Of course those feelings would be there, it was Naruto. But... he swore that if he looked hard enough, Sasuke was sure that he saw agony, sadness, and empathy. How could Naruto feel such a passion of emotions, when he clearly proclaimed his happiness and strutted around as if he was the luckiest guy on Earth._

_Something about this discovery made Sasuke wonder. Was it all a facade? A fake? A whole lie?_

_Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little attracted to the blond. Then again, he already had a crush (that he denied over and over) on Naruto. As a child he had greatly admired the blond for how he put a smile on his face and the way he always thought positive about something. The admiration slowly grew into a small crush and fondness, but after Itachi had killed his entire clan leaving only him and Sasuke, he had locked away those feelings. _

_The only emotions he embraced were anger, sadness, and impassiveness. He had nearly forgotten the love he had for Naruto, but now, staring into those wild blue eyes, the Uchiha finally decided to give in a little to his long-forgotten crush. _

_'Kami-sama, I will forever be in your debt if you make him kiss me.'_

_As if his request was heard, the boy that was behind Naruto turned around, 'accidentally' hitting his arm into the blond, causing the latter to fall forward._

_'Holy crap, there is a Kami-sama!' _

_-Flashback of Yaoi End-_

* * *

><p>Oh yes, Sasuke has learned something that day. That Naruto's mouth was the best tasting thing next to tomatoes.<p>

He gave small, fond smile as he continued his trek through the streets, a few people greeting or glaring at him. The ones that glared were a part of what he called "The SasukexNaruto fans that hate Sasuke". They always yelled about him hurting Naruto and leaving him for dead. Not that it wasn't true. He truly regretted doing that, but it'd be nice to be able to walk through Konoha without being slapped by one of them, being called an asshole, then hearing a squeal and request of telling Naruto "Hi" for them.

At least they were somewhat civilized, considering they did give him a bag of ripe tomatoes as apology when they felt that they have pushed it too far. Though, the apology didn't stop them from acting like total bitches the next day. Sasuke didn't really mind them all too much since they were really kind and quite interesting to get to know when you looked behind their attitudes.

What he seriously hated was-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The pink slut that was their supposed teammate. As soon as he returned to Konoha, Sakura instantly turned back into the annoying fangirl that she was back in their academy and genin days.

Sasuke tried to ignore her, but she instantly latched onto his arm, chattering off about the pink flowery dress she had just bought.

'Like I actually want to know,' He thought as pulled his arm away from her iron grip. Sakura scowled.

_You want to get inside._

_Then, you could get in line,_

"Sasuke-kun, why? Why do you keep pushing me away?" The latter didn't answer as he looked in the direction of his boyfriend's apartment, longing to be there at the moment was present in his onyx eyes. The pink bitch's scowl deepened.

"It's because of...him, isn't it?" At the nod from the raven, Sakura felt something in her snap. "Why do you like a monster like him? I bet that he enchanted you into loving him. He's just a dirty de-"

_But not this time._

SMACK!

THUD!

The pinkette stared wide-eyed from the ground as one of her hands touched her throbbing cheek. 'N-nani?' She thought. Nearby villagers were now standing shocked by the scene. A dark, menacing aura formed around the raven. Sasuke didn't care as he watched the tears well up in Sakura's emerald eyes.

'_Cause you caught me off guard._

"Don't **ever** call Naruto a demon or a monster, **especially** in **my** presence." He growled before taking to the roofs. Why didn't he go this way in the first place? It would've saved a lot of lost time caused by Sakura. Then again, Naruto would understand and most likely cuddle up to Sasuke while plotting the bitch's demise. They got along like siblings when Sasuke was Kami-knows-where, but the kind and sister-like Sakura quickly left when the raven returned. Many thought that the other side of Sakura they had seen was a coy so Sakura could have a rebound in the place of Sasuke. Naruto, himself has commented that he'd rather have the fake Sakura then the present one.

Pushing down the thoughts of the irritating pinkette, Sasuke walked into Naruto's apartment building. He knew it by heart as he would visit as much as he could when they weren't out on missions. Finally stopping at the correct door, Sasuke knocked on it. After a bit of fumbling, the knob turned and the door opened, revealing a half-naked Naruto who only had a towel around his waist to keep his innocence. Obviously, he had just come out from the shower. Upon on realizing who was at the door, Naruto heavily blushed and looked down to the floor, too flustered to say anything.

_Now I'm running-_

Sasuke, however was deciding on if it would be alright take the kitsune hanyou right then and there. 'Naruto won't forgive me if I do,' He told himself, trying to convince himself that it was a horrible idea. Then, Sasuke made the mistake of looking over the blond.

The raven's eyes gazed lustfully over the even tanned skin that was neither too masculine nor too feminine. Water droplets glistened on the smooth skin as they teased the Uchiha with thoughts of what he could do with them. Wet blond hair lay flat on the neck of the blushing blond. When Naruto looked up, azure eyes flashed with embarrassment, annoyance, and love.

'Eh, screw it. He'll forgive me later,' And with that though, Sasuke instantly pounced the bewildered blond.

Luckily, the front door closed before anyone could see they're little...'activity'. Unluckily, after one minute, moans and the cries of 'Sasuke' and 'Naruto' could be heard, greatly disturbing the sleep of afternoon nappers. It was a good thing that most of the neighbors were either fans of the couple, or were neutral and somewhat pleased of their happiness.

_And screaming._

* * *

><p><em>I feel like a Hero,<em>

Sasuke couldn't believe that his koi allowed himself to be swept away by that Fuuton jutsu. Something was off about Naruto lately; he had been going through an odd assortment of emotions in less than a minute at random times and his chakra signature has been growing feeble for the past month.

The raven jumped into a clearing after catching wind of the blond's mysteriously weak signature. The clearing was surrounded by trees with a silent river flowing through at the south. The water's surface reflected the moon, as well as the reflection of a few horribly hidden ninja. Naruto lay on the grass just above the bank, vertical to the river.

_And you are my Heroine._

_I won't try to philosophize,_

Sasuke strided over to the unconscious blond and knelt down onto his knees. He pulled Naruto's head into his lap and began to leave a trail of small bite marks on his neck.

_I'll just take a deep breath,_

_and I'll look in your eyes._

Naruto gave a small, hearty moan, greatly arousing Sasuke, before his eyes slowly opened. The eyelids gradually revealed those ever so beautiful cerulean eyes that Sasuke had come to fall in love with. Sasuke smirked and leaned in to steal a kiss from his dazed kitsune.

_This is how I feel, and it's so so real._

The female watchers that lay hidden waiting for the right time to attack blushed heavily at the scene. Eyes suddenly grew wide and most were rocketed back due to the force of a nosebleed. Many of the viewing ninja were knocked unconscious because their heads hit a tree or a rock. Others died from bloodloss. This was the result of what 'innocent kissing' could lead to.

Sasuke smirked as he picked a blushing and disoriented Naruto up bridal style. 'Good thing Tsunade-sama told us that the enemy were female and shounen-ai fans.'

* * *

><p><em>I got a closet filled up to the brim, with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons. And-<em>

Sasuke and Naruto stared inside the hall closet of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke had a bewildered expression and Naruto's eyes were comically widened. "Ano…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, fidgeting slightly. He received a nod of acknowledgement from his confounded koi.

"Why the hell is your Tou-san's and Kaa-san's skeletons in hall closet?" Sasuke shook his head before saying:

_"I don't know why."_

Naruto sighed and began to walk in, he wanted toilet paper, damn it! The skeletons were the only things standing in his way of wiping his butt with those heavenly pieces of paper.

"Well, I'm going in," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_"You'd even try?"_

The blond nodded as he knelt down and pulled Uchiha Mikoto's bony fingers (literally!) off the wrapping. "I want to be able to wipe my ass off, thank you very much!"

Unbeknownst to the blond, he was giving Sasuke a very good view of his behind.

_'But I won't lie.'_

'Is it possible...for such a desirable ass like that to be real?' The raven though, then quickly shook his head with a smirk. 'Who cares? That ass is mine.'

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke called out, getting a nod of recognition from the blond. Sasuke smirked. "I know something that can help with wiping your ass."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened as the words sunk in. The blond froze like a statue as Sasuke picked him up bridal style, and made way to his room. Naruto wasn't protesting, so best get on with it, ne?

_(It would take too long to put a lemon here, sooooo let's pretend that we're looking at a door! :D) _

_You caught me off guard._

_Now I'm running and screaming._

_I feel like a Hero, and you are my Heroine._

Sasuke shouted Naruto's name as he reached his climax before crashing down on the spot next to a sweating Naruto. He pulled himself out and wrapped secure and protective arms around the blond. The two lovers panted as they cuddled up to each other, kissing each other once more before they're eyes closed into a peaceful sleep.

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

* * *

><p><em>And I feel a weakness coming on.<em>

Sasuke stared out at the lake. Fireflies flittered closely, their golden glow reflecting off the water's surface. It was nearmidnight, with the moon looming over the lake. The Uchiha often came here to the lake that resided in the far back corner of his property to think. His mind lingered over the history he shared with Naruto.

Then, to the time he killed Itachi.

_Never felt so good to be so wrong._

_3*_ The only path that seemed available was the path of darkness or death. Sasuke almost went down either route, but the memory of the blond and the people he left behind stayed in his mind.

_Had my heart on lockdown, and then you turned me around!_

Then, Naruto happened to arrive at the exact moment when he decided to return. He let the blond drag him back, less work for the Uchiha and good sight of Naruto's somewhat grateful and relieved expression. Occasionally, he was sure he saw a small smile from Naruto that was always pointed towards him. Right then, Sasuke knew he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>There was a huge uproar as the news of Sasuke's return spread like a wild fire.<p>

Naruto took to avoiding the raven because of all the attention Sasuke was once again getting and the hate-filled glares he was receiving, once again. Most of the female population with a small percentage of the males had taken to thought that Naruto was the cause of Sasuke's defection to Oto.

The Uchiha was constantly trying to find the blond so they could talk, but Naruto always evaded him with the Konoha 11 (minus Sakura, plus Sai and all the still alive senseis, and Tsunade) having began to make a habit of warning him when Sasuke was near.

A couple weeks after the news of Uchiha Sasuke's return, Sasuke had finally managed to catch the blond at the training fields. The raven forced the kitsune to talk to him, which led to a heated conversation. Things were settled, and they promised to continue their friendship. Before Naruto left, he flashed a sincere smile at Sasuke. The Uchiha had to fight off a blush as they both walked back to their respective homes.

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child, every time I get a chance to see you smile._

* * *

><p><em>It's not complicated,<em>

Sasuke stood up and began to walk home, musing over what had occurred at the training fields. Soon after that, they began to talk more and that's when Sasuke finally realized and accepted that he felt some sort of attraction to the blond. It wasn't until a party a Ino's house celebrating her new gained relationship with Choiji did he decide to go with it. _4*_

Since it was so close to Halloween, Ino made the announcement to those invited that it was a costume party. That was possibly the best idea Ino has ever had, at least, in Sasuke's opinion, because when Naruto came in, jaws hit the floor.

The blond was dressed up in a fishnet shirt over a crimson shirt with a tight, black jacket which hugged his body. His bottoms was some ebony shorts that were cut short just above his thigh. Naruto's feet were adorned by knee-high black boots that had tuffs of red fur decorating it. Nine maroon fox tails danced behind him while a matching pair of fox ears twitched on his head. What completed and totally complimented his outfit was the black collar around his neck, the _Uchiwa_ dangling from it. _5, 6, and 7*_

Sasuke had to gaze at the blond only once before it he had to violently fight down the impulse of possibly raping the kitsune (Naruto would probably enjoy it so it couldn't be considered raping, now can it?). When onyx eyes spotted the collar and its token, all thoughts of suppressing the urge were lifted as Sasuke happily jumped a surprised Naruto. The partiers and the host/hostess looked in shock at the display of 'making out in public' before most began to take out cameras while others cheered the two on.

Only one glared with disgust and anger, and that was our favorite little witch, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke's relationship skyrocketed from there, from dates, to make-out sessions, and from make-out sessions to molesting and hot, steamy publicnon-public sex (Sasuke didn't care where as long as he fucked the blond, and Naruto didn't protest unless it was in an area with children). They made it well-known to the whole village that they were together, and with all the support that they had, no one (besides Sakura and a few daring villagers) dared to oppose them.

_I was so jaded!_

Oh, but Sasuke couldn't forget the event that occurred about three months ago when he was a little upset over the fact that he wouldn't be able to restore his clan. While he pushed down the thoughts so he could be with Naruto, his desire to be a father took over and in an attempt to clear his head, went to a bar. Big mistake.

Sakura just happened to be there, and she drunkenly walked over and began to persuade Sasuke into a few more drinks than he came for. One thing led to another, and the next morning, Sasuke woke up in his bed. With Sakura. With the worst hangover known to man.

Thank goodness he actually used protection even in his drunken daze. _8*_

Though, the gods must've thought that waking up, after having a sex night with the pinkette wasn't enough because Naruto just happened to walk in at that EXACT moment.

Sasuke could never forget the betrayal and hurt that was present in the blond's eyes. Before Sasuke could try and explain, Naruto smiled bitterly whispered "I'm happy for you", before running off, his foot-steps echoing in Sasuke's head. Sasuke had stared at the spot for about five minutes before quickly throwing on some clothes and running out the door ignoring Sakura's pleas for him to "come back" and "forget about that demon". He HAD to get to Naruto's friends before the blond could (Only Kami-sama knows what would happen if he came afterwards).

Luckily, he got to them before Naruto and was allowed time to explain the situation. After a few whacks and punches to the head, Neji came up with the idea for Sasuke to sing to Naruto, who loved a good song here and there. Naruto ran out of the theatre only for Sasuke and Naruto to meet and make up in the training grounds. This event had made them wary of Sakura's attempts to seduce Sasuke. _9*_

So far she hasn't done anything besides tackle Sasuke or glare at Naruto, but they could never be too guarded.

His thoughts were pushed back when he stood in front of his door. Sasuke began to wonder what Naruto was doing at that moment.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat with his knees curled up to his chest on theHokageMonument, and to be more specific, his father's head. When he was little and it was night time, he loved to come here and gaze over the beautiful scenery that was Konoha. All the twinkling lights slowly shutting off before the only light left were the moon, stars, and fireflies. It brought a sense of calmness and warmth to him for some reason.<p>

The gorgeous sight, however, did nothing to lighten the blond's spirits.

"What am I going to do? I can't tell him...he'll think I'm a freak..." Naruto put his head into his arms and brought his knees close to his chest. Kyuubi shifted uncomfortably in his cage. He wasn't the best at comforting Naruto, but from the approaching chakra signature, he was sure someone else could.

_**'Now, how to make the kit spill it?'**_ The majestic fox smirked a little before trying to engage a conversation. If he kept Naruto distracted, he wouldn't sense the chakra signature and would continue thinking he's alone. If he thought he was, the blond would talk aloud, thus revealing the secret if Kyuubi could do it right. Too bad (or is it?) the blond already beat him to it.

"Kyuubi...how are they even supposed to be born?" It was a question that plagued Naruto's mind. There was NO way he would (or even could) actually be able to give birth the natural way.

**Well...I'm sure that..."Hokage" of yours is a skilled enough medic to perform a C-Section. **It wasn't exactly something that occurred in the fox's mind until now.

"...Er...What's a C-section?" Sasuke and the Kyuubi could be seen with an anime sweatdrop on the back of their heads. One wondered why the hell would Naruto need to know about what a C-section was while the other was thinking of a way to answer the question without overloading the blond's mind.

**Basically, she cuts you open and pulls the kits out. **Naruto nodded in satisfactory before closing his eyes, 'Wait, NANI?'

_And you caught me off guard._

"She cuts me open?" The Kyuubi could be seen rolling his ruby eyes. **Didn't I just say that, idiot?**

"Uh, yeah. I think I'd rather find a different way," Naruto replied shaking his head in finality. This time, the fox looked skeptical. **It's not like you can just _switch _genders!**

"..."

**...**

**You're thinking of using that jutsu, aren't you?**

"Damn right."

"Naruto? What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to the blond. Meanwhile, said blond was staring at the raven like he had suddenly gained the face of Jiraiya with the rubber ball between his teeth four years ago. How in the hell did Sasuke approach him without him noticing? The raven just stared into the confused eyes of his lover. He, too, felt confused, but hid it well.

'DAMN YOU, KYUUBI,' Naruto mentally cursed at the fox. His only reply were sinister chuckles from the demon. Sighing, he began to think up some sort of lie to tell Sasuke. He personally didn't like lying to others, especially when they were those he treasured, but the blond didn't want to ruin their relationship after it had just been regained. Sighing, the demon fox said for him to just tell Sasuke the truth.

'Haven't you been listening! I can't tell him the truth because-' The blond was interrupted when the irritated demon finally shouted out:

**You're being scared, idiotic, as well as selfish right now. Think of what would happen when they're born. Do you really think you'll be able to keep your kits a secret from Sasuke then? Even so, now that he knows _something_ is going on, he won't stop pestering you abut it until he gets the answer. **The Kyuubi let out a huge breath (that came out as a growl) after his lecture was over. Naruto just sat still where he was on the mountain, his bangs covering his eyes. Sasuke could only gaze over the blond, wondering what was wrong.

Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto started to talk. "Whatever I say, do, or whatever…you won't think I'm a freak…will you?" Sasuke blinked at the question; what could the blond be so worried about that he would think he was a freak? "Of course not," This seemed to slightly ease the blond, but not much.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to tell the Forbidden Truth. *_10 _Onyx eyes began to widen with shock and surprise as he was told why Naruto had been in self-doubt.

_Now I'm runnin' and screamin'…_

Naruto was PREGNANT.

"Well…that explains a lot," Sasuke managed to say as his mind tried to wrap around the fact that his Naruto was _pregnant_ as Naruto began to explain why. The words were, however, lost to Sasuke causing the blond to stare warily at him.

**I don't think he's responsive. **Naruto agreed with the fox and was about to add on to his comment when he was suddenly pulled into Sasuke's arms and they began to fall back…

_I feel like a Hero and you are my Heroine!_

Naruto was freaked out for three reasons.

(1, Sasuke had an uncharacteristically big smile on his face. It took everything Naruto had to not stare owlishly at the expression.

(2, When the fell back, they fell OFF theHokageMonument.

And (3, WHY THE FUCK WERE THEY FALLING IN SLOW-MO!

'Kyuubi?' Naruto asked, if only to at least get a little comfort (though, Sasuke was pleasantly warm and snuggly…something to definitely take advantage of).

**I have no idea, kit. NO. FUCKING. IDEA. **The Kyuubi answered, feeling freaked out himself by the scene.

* * *

><p>(Time-skip to Birth! :D *Do you really want to read the in-between?*)<p>

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD; I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto, in "her" oiroke form, screamed at Sasuke as another contraction hit him. Said Uchiha stood next to Naruto, trying not to whimper. "She" was hurting his hand; He swore he heard his middle finger snap.

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

Tsunade was at the end if the hospital bed (with Shizune by her side). Unlike many other times, she was relatively calm (and secretly cackling at Sasuke's discomfort).

Everyone had taken the pregnancy relatively well. Of course, Iruka had stormed into the Uchiha Sector and nearly killed Sasuke for getting his 'otouto' pregnant. Kakashi was called and "animal control" got their dolphin back. _*11_

_(I feel like a Hero and you are my Heroine!)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on._

Others, who we will not name, *cough Sakura cough* took it hard (like a certain pinkette who had now begun to throw stones at Naruto, once again sparking hate between the civil groups in the village). They still had a huge amount of support from others. Like for instance, three girls had volunteered to baby-sit if they ever went on missions or to at least help out in with daily life. _*12_

Anyway…back to the birth…

Sasuke was feeling a little scared. The labor was going according to plan, but the yells and remarks from Naruto were not helping (neither was the tight hold on his hand…). Tsunade had told him that the blond was say shit like this, but he wasn't so sure now that the topic of hate had become sex.

_Never felt so good to be so wrong._

"Ano, Hokage-sama? Are you sure it's just the pain?"

Pop! There goes Sasuke's pinky…

"Positive," The female blond deadpanned, 'Sheesh, Uchihas and their libido…Ji-san wasn't kidding when they said that when sex is involved, they drop everything else.'

This was remotely true, as well as the fact that Uchihas were attracted to blonds. It would explain the interest Fugaku had in Minato when it was their time.

_Had my heart on lockdown! And then you turned me around!_

Tsunade wondered when the hell Naruto had even gotten pregnant. The memory of getting a complaint from the people in the jail house came to mind. 'Oh. That's when…'

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_And now I feel like a newborn child._

Naruto had delivered the child (a boy), but "she" couldn't seem to relax. In fact, "she" grasped Sasuke's hand even more tightly.

POP! Well…bye-bye to all feeling in Sasuke's forefinger…

Tsunade got back into position, "Well, it's your lucky day, gakis. You're having twins."

POP! Maybe the authoress should stop torturing Sasuke's hand now… (HELL NO)

POP! Naruto's I-hate-you-so-much smile at that moment will remind Sasuke...that it was one of the best expressions the blond could pull. He absently wondered if it would show in the heat of sex as Naruto began the painful process of childbirth...again.

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile._

* * *

><p>(Time-skip to a few hours after the birth)<p>

_It's not complicated! I was so jaded!_

Naruto, back in male form, rested in the hospital bed. Sasuke was taken away to have his hand healed after the brutal grasp Naruto had on it had broken all of his fingers and nearly his wrist when the blond attempted to 'avenge' himself for the torture of giving birth to twins. Of course, it was the pain that was made Naruto act that way. (cough evil authoress cough)

A hand began to creep towards the sleeping blond, making azure eyes -turned to ruby red- snap open and elongated claws dig in to the pale hand. Seeing emerald eyes widen in hysteria caused the blond to chuckle.

_(I feel like a Hero and you are my Heroine!)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on._

**_"I think not, bitch," _**Naruto growled as he eyed the glittering kunai in Sakura's hand. Despite being afraid, she put on an angry expression. "It's all your fault!"

Naruto raised an elegant eyebrow as he watched the pinkette rant, not in the least interested.

_Never felt so good to be so wrong._

"It's been your fault from the beginning! Ever since you nearly destroyed the village, you've been the bane to our glorious home. Then, you dared to make Sasuke-kun leave! I thought that if you had the encouragement, you'd bring Sasuke-kun back and then be sentenced to death, but NO. Our "dear Hokage-sama", Sakura sneered at saying these words, "refused to see you for the demon you really are and kept you alive. NOW WHEN EVERYTHING WAS GETTING BACK TO NORMAL AND SASUKE-KUN WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME (somewhere in this world, many people began to throw up) YOU PUT HIM UNDER A SPELL AND NOW YOU GIVE HIM YOUR DAMNED MONSTERS OF HELL SAYING THEY'RE CHILDREN? I THINK NOT." _*13_

**_"…Are you done because of you are, I'd very much like to see my boyfriend, son, and daughter -for the first time- who are waiting at the door," _**Naruto nodded his head towards the entrance of the room, making Sakura stare owlishly at the (pissed-off) Uchiha, babies, Hokage (who was also pissed-off), Iruka (do I need to say anything?), and…basically everyone from the Konoha 11, plus the extra people who were close to Sasuke and Naruto and wished to congratulate them both. _*14_

_Had my heart on lockdown! And then you turned me around!_

After Sakura was taken away (yelling and screaming, I might add) out of the hospital (sadly, she didn't go to jail), Sasuke took his place at Naruto's side who kissed on the lips lightly is greeting. Tsunade, in a much better mood, wheeled the twin Uchihas for the father and 'mother' to see. She then began to instruct on the blond and raven on how to hold a baby with the help of Ino and Shizune.

(_Do you know your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child, every time I get a chance to see you smile._

There was a boy and girl, with the boy being the first born. The boy had a tuft of blond hair that had a blackish tint to the tips of the ends. He was pale, but healthy, and had a strange paw mark in the middle of his right hand. He had curious-filled, obsidian eyes that took in the sight of his parents' smiling faces. The girl had short, black hair and was pale like her brother. On her left hand was an identical paw print. Almost everyone in the room (cough Tsunade) began to make bets of whether she had blue or dark eyes because she was currently fast asleep in Naruto's arms.

Hinata was gently handed over the boy (albeit slightly hesitantly) when she asked to see him, "S-so, what a-are y-you going to name t-them?" Hinata asked as the baby boy began to play with her hair.

"The boy is named Raiden," Sasuke announced. This was promptly written down by Shizune, "And the girl?" She inquired.

_It's not complicated!_

At that moment, said female Uchiha-Uzumaki opened her eyes, revealing electric blue, and yawned cutely before snuggling into her 'mother's' warmth, "Chidori," Naruto answered, grinning down at the small babe. Everyone had a turn to hold the both of the at least once before they left. Gaara was dubbed their godfather a few months ago and was sure to get pictures of the two when Neji leaves to see _his _panda and four-month-old daughter, Ami. Hinata was dubbed the godmother, as well.

Only Sasuke, Naruto, Chidori, and Raiden were in the room. Being passed around to meet their parents' friends and comrades tired them out, so after having a diaper change and feeding, they were asleep. Naruto was lying against Sasuke's chest, content, "You know…"

_I was so jaded!_

Sasuke looked into azure eyes that were sparkling with curiosity, "You're my heroine," He earned himself a light slap and scowl from Naruto, but playfulness played in the blond's eyes.

"Kill Sakura and you'll be my Hero," Was his reply. Sasuke smirked, "Did you need to ask?"

_Teme/Dobe…You're my Hero/Heroine…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes…that is the end of 'One-shot of Six'…or is it? <strong>

**OMAKE! Warnings: Severe Sakura bashing, Sakura death (HELL TO THE YES), SasuNaru, Shounen-ai**

**This is dedicated to all Sakura haters (more so, clio1111 who wanted the bitch dead). I hope you like this! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Two weeks after the birth of Raiden and Chidori)<em>**

Sakura scowled as she leafed _*15_ through her mail. Wasn't obvious why? 'Her' dear Sasuke-kun was put under the spell of that 'demon' and was living against his will with the monster and damn children. Everyone she knew as her friend turned against her when she least expected them to.

Not even Ino, her ex-best friend, refused to see Naruto as the 'demon' he is.

All of a sudden, her spirits were lifted as she noticed a note from 'her' Sasuke-kun. It read:

_Sakura-chan, my dearest!_

_I have finally managed to break the spell that the demon has laid on me. _

_Please, let us meet under the full moon at __midnight__ tonight at the bridge. Don't keep me waiting, my love!_

_Till then, Love_

_-Uchiha Sasuke _*16

There was evidence that the note had been repeatedly thrown up on and even the smell of being in a toilet. A FULL one. Of course, Sakura, being the dumbass she is, ignored those signs of something that should definitely not be touched began to rub the offending piece of shit to her (non-existent) breasts. The villagers all stared at the girl before slowly backing away, fearing for their sanity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later…at Midnight…)<strong>_

The pinkette arrived in 'style'. She was wearing a fancy white kimono with Sakura flowers and petals decorating it. Her hair was put up into a bun as she made her way to the bridge.

There, was 'her' Sasuke-kun dressed in what she had seen in when Team 7 had infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout. He had a plastic smile on his face as the girl *cough* slut *cough* approached. He held his arms out, gesturing for her to hug him. When she was close enough, he pulled out his sword and thrusted it into her stomach.

Sakura gasped as blood began to stain Sasuke's Chokutou and slwoly fell to the ground. The Uchiha wasn't finished, however.

"**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana**," Sakura's body began to spasm as the sword radiated Sasuke's raiton chakra. The Uchiha's **Sharingan** spun lazily as he smirked down on the pitiful, pink bitch. Sakura slowly reached out to the Uchiha, "S-sas-suke-k-kun…"

"…Don't call me that," And with that Sasuke left the girl, covered in her blood, to die (which she did, thank kami).

(The Next Day)

Naruto sat in his apartment across from the Uchiha who was walking towards him, Chidori in his arms. Raiden was asleep in his crib.

"I heard Sakura was found dead on the bridge…" Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and said "I knew you'd do it at some point. Though, I was positive it'd be when we were Genin."

Sasuke ignored this remark and instead smirked, meeting the blond's gaze, "Does this mean I'm your hero?"

* * *

><p><strong>*1- ...What can I say? I always wanted a Naruto who was insane, yet not insane.<strong>

***2- This was inspired by a two pic slideshow. I don't know where I fond it so I can't give you guys a link, sorry.**

***3- Damn, that was a long time ago when I posted that first chapter...**

***4- Wouldn't it be awesome to announce your love to someone at one of your friend's party?**

***5- I can't describe clothes for shit.**

***6- ...I forgot what this was...**

***7- A Uchiwa is basically a fan and the Uchiha clan's smybol.**

***8- *shudders at the thought of little Haruno-Uchihas***

***9- Last chapter annoys me to no end at the lack of drama. -_-**

***10- Yes. I undelined it to prove it was important.**

***11- I just love the fact that I can make this anything I want. *twitch***

***12- A possible sequel. I'm offering three reviewers a chance to join if they want. They just have to leave a review with info on what they're character is like and I'll see what I can do.**

***13- Who else wanted to laugh at this pitiful rant? XD**

***14- That's a lot of people. O_O**

***15- Get it? Leafed? Leaf Village? D *crickets* ...You people have NO sense of humor. -_-**

***16- I can only imagine how Sasuke felt writing that letter. O_e**

**I don't know why but I feel that...even though I love this chapter I feel as if this is disappointing compared to the other chapters. I'm sorry, if it is ****horrible.**

**Also, I have a huge author's note on this story on my profile. Basically, I'm using it to put my thanks to readers/reviewers/and my own personal comments on each chapter.**

**Anyway, I'd like thank you guys for reviewing, faving, alerting, everything (I GOT OVER 6000 HITS! YES) I finally completed my first multi-chapter Yaoi fanfic. Once again, I'd feel proud if I didn't feel like this was a disappointment.**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll! Ja ne!**

_**Kitsune-Hime**_


End file.
